Imperfect Justice
by animesoulxD
Summary: Just how will a blue-eyed billionaire react when a certain crimson-eyed duelist shows up in Domino High? And let’s just say it triggers a course of interesting events…SetoxYami -Currently Being Edited-
1. That Missing Piece

**Imperfect Justice**

By: AnimesoulxD

Summary: Just how will a blue-eyed billionaire react when the object of his obsessions, a certain crimson-eyed duelist, shows up in Domino High? And let's just say it triggers a course of _interesting _events…

Pairing: SetoxYami

Rating: R…

**A/N**: (**Currently being edited**: March 10, 2008) It's been how long since I first wrote this chapter? 3 years or so? Bah, who knows. Anyway, since this was my very **first **piece of fanfic (and for that, it will always hold a special place in my heart), I thought that the _least_ I could do was to go back and correct all the typos, grammatical errors, and awkward sentencing throughout this whole thing. And let me tell you...there are A LOT. Gosh, I don't even know how I've never noticed. I probably won't be changing anything too drastically, just little deletes and inserts every now and then. - sighs - Probably going to take a while...reading this over just reminds me of what a silly and hopeless squealfest I used to be. (Still am, now that I think about it xD!) And WOW, did I ever suck at writing.

**So as a piece of advice to anyone about to read this...Please, DON'T READ THIS**. I am horribly ashamed of this fic right now and need to give this whole thing a major makeover...(sadly, yes, it is that bad D:) It might take a while but I want to get this as close to "decent" as possible. x(

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: That Missing Piece

He was the one who had it all. The money, the fame, the wealth, and the power. Every object and every known substance present within this world was just within his reach. For he could simply extend the width of his hand and with the slow unfurling of his fingers it would be his - totally, completely, and utterly under his possession.

For he was Seto Kaiba, CEO of the multi-national company of KaibaCorp and world renown billionaire, prodigy, and duelist of the metropolis of Domino City. His name was everywhere, whether it be splashed across the headlines of Japan's most prominent newspapers or laced within the many whispers and murmurs of the city's inhabitants.

Though at the present moment, Seto Kaiba could care less about the on goings of the residents within the city.

Fingers tapping rapidly upon the platinum keys of KaibaCorp's top notch laptops, the young CEO was far too preoccupied with the current precarious situations that had arisen involving his company. He had learned that in the business world one had to cold, ruthless, and calculating to scrutiny, always a step ahead when dealing with corporate giants and monopolies. If not played carefully, one would have to pay a dear and most costly price for their lackadaisical actions. The consequences would be harsh and cruel; there would be no mercy given onto the careless dealer.

_Absolutely none at all. _

Cool eyes narrowed at this particular thought. It was either be the conquered or become the conqueror. Only the intelligent and cunning could survive in this maze of tribulation.

_A matter of social darwinism really. _There was a slight rise in the curve of his lips.

Such were the thoughts of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Closing his laptop, Seto Kaiba let out a sigh of exasperation as he leaned against the cushion of his chair. Raising a hand to massage the temples of his forehead, he attempted to relieve the slight pounding headache that had developed in the aftermath of his work. Seto looked towards the set of his digital clock. The numbers 2:37 glowed an eerie red, illuminating his face and throwing his sharp features into vision.

Mahogany brown locks framed the angular curve of his face, falling against long fingers that rested upon the side of his cheek. Though thick and full, the chestnut strands were unable to hide the sharp, piercing blue that resounded from his eyes. In times of passion, they were a fervent azure, while in others they were a cool sheet of navy, narrowed indifferently at his opposing force. There were few who could meet the glacial chill of the young billionaire's eyes, at least not without a slight flinch or shudder for some unknown awe that radiated from his powerful form.

Yet, despite the constant levels of fear and anxiety that surrounded the billionaire, Seto Kaiba was by no means an unattractive person. In fact he was absolutely **gorgeous,** a detail that was most well known among the giggling fan-girls and bustling media that constantly stalked the poor man along the streets of Domino City. For much to the glee of the press and, to the horror of Seto Kaiba, the young CEO had been officially declared as Japan's number one _hottest _bachelor, with a definite capital H. Bold and underlined.

"_A tall, lean, and well-built body, accompanied with an absolutely dashing set of blue eyes…and with that oh so gorgeous…! I tell you, he's a regular Godiva chocolate entrée!" _quoted an overly enthusiastic reporter as she described Seto with extremely vivid details.

"_And to top that scrumptious sundae, he's SINGLE! You girls better get to him before he's taken! Wait…what am I saying? **I'd **better get to him before anyone else does!" _However, the reporter's cries were soon drowned out as masses of 'I WANT MAN FLESH' psycho-girls flooded the camera area, waving their arms and screaming, "_I love you, Seto Kaiba!" _or _"Marry me, Seto darling!" _

Seto Kaiba had burrowed his head into his hands as his brother Mokuba had looked at the flat-screened TV with amused eyes.

"Uhh…Seto, I don't think that you should go out onto the streets today."

The CEO raised his head and let out a derisive noise. "How about for the next 10 years or so?" he commented sarcastically as Mokuba let out a laugh and with a light flop, settled onto the couch next to him. Seto drew his fingers through his hair in irritation and gritted out, "My reputation is ruined."

"You know...most normal people would say the opposite," smiled Mokuba as his brother shot him a heated glare. But it soon faded at the playful grin that was plastered across the face of his 12 year old brother.

"But hey! Look at the bright side!" piped up Mokuba. Seto raised a delicate eyebrow as if to say _What bright side?_

"At least you don't have to go to that meeting with the head owner of that Gaming Company!"

The brunet frowned, yet considered the thought with quiet contemplation. "Do you think the business officers would accept such a trivial excuse?"

"Hey. Obsessive fan-girls on the loose are a big deal! Have you seen the things that they could do? They're absolute **monsters** I tell you!" pointed out Mokuba in mock sternness. His older brother laughed, an action that was rarely possible in the visage of the usually stolid billionaire.

"Well, I suppose one day-off would be plausible." Flipping out his cell phone, Seto barked out a few well-placed statements before settling down next to his brother on the velvet covered cushion.

"So what should we -"

However, the young CEO's question was cut off as Mokuba tackled him to the ground, pillows flipping inside out as the couch was overturned and the two rolled on the ground.

"Why you little…!" began Seto as Mokuba jumped out of his hold and ran out of the room. Giving chase to his playful younger brother, the two ran in and out of the hallways of the mansion, lighthearted and mischievous yells accompanying the two in their lively game.

Laughter was heard echoing off the high ceilings and into the night within the mansion of the Kaiba brothers.

* * *

The memory seemed so long ago.

A sad smile flicked across his lips as Seto carelessly raised a glass of alcohol to his mouth - wonderful, wretched, _stimulating_ - and downed the whole thing in one fiery gulp. He lifted a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and caught his reflection in the glass of the window.

The brunet winced at the piercing image of his twin glazed across the stainless silver of the overlooking screen. He had never liked mirrors, in fact, he absolutely loathed them. There was just a certain paranormal sense that chilled him whenever his mirror-image would materialize across the gray surface. For the clear startling illustration revealed _too _much, far too much.

Exposure.

Vulnerability.

Who he actually **was.**

_Dear god, I'm making no sense..._

There was a gradual exhalation of fatigued air.

_Mokuba's right. I really do need a break, _thought Kaiba wearily as he noticed bags forming under his eyes. His little brother had pleaded with him to take one, at _least_ one, for the past several days but he had brushed it briskly aside. His company was going through hectic times, and it was up to him (and **only **him) to uphold the corporation's status. It was an unrelenting burden that he hoped his younger brother would never have to deal with. Ever.

Seto brought a hand to massage the sore muscles along his back, wincing at the pain that had surfaced from his strained body.

_That's it. I'm taking a hot shower, _resolved the CEO.

In the white and golden colored bathroom, Seto immediately turned on the hot water, steam hissing from the faucets as it curled into lithe tendrils, hovering like intangible fog along the pristine and dew-ridden walls. Stripping his clothes away, Seto stepped into the shower and brought his face to meet the sudden outpour of steaming water...and god did it feel **damn **good. The hot water encased his body, rivulets of it running down his back and legs, relaxing and loosening tight muscles. _Amazing how even the simplest of things bring out the good in life. _He worked his hands slowly into his hair, massaging his scalp leisurely.

Unhurried.

And lingering.

Closing his eyes, Seto Kaiba lost himself within the searing sense of wetness against his skin.

* * *

He was standing against the balcony window, forehead pressed against the accursed glass, wet bangs clinging to his forehead in moist strands. Breathing coming in slow deep breaths, chest rising and falling.

Inhale. Exhale.

Seto Kaiba. The world's wealthiest and most respected man present within this modern century. He had everything a person could ever want - fame, power, and a little brother who he loved with all his heart.

Everything goddamn it.

So why did he feel as if there was something missing in his life?

Seto Kaiba tilted his head to the right, blue eyes settling upon the digital clock that rested upon his desk. Yet his mind did not register the numbers engrained upon the headstand.

It was a red illuminating glow.

A flash of crimson eyes. Eyes smoldering with its own inner fire. Eyes narrowed in an act of passion, fervor, and rage. Yet eyes that softly held a look of kindness, respect, and acceptance.

"_Ah…"_

Forehead still pressed against the glass window.

_My obsession. _

Bangs falling against his eyes.

_My drive._

Fingers curled against the pane, the young CEO let out a single name.

"Yami…"

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"But Yami…!"

"You heard me!"

"But!"

"No, no, no!"

Yami was not happy. Brushing his golden bangs furiously to the side, he stormed across the floor of his Other Half's room, and sat himself upon the bed. His crimson eyes were set stubbornly and narrowed in disbelief.

"I cannot believe that you…you…just what did you sign me up for?"

Yugi let out a sigh of exasperation, violet eyes raised to the ceilings as if praying for help. "I only transferred you to Domino High, which I …!"

"Oh! Just only!"

"…**think**," frowned Yugi as he observed his darker half in disapproval, "is a great idea!"

Yami proceeded to stare at him furiously. "Yugi, I am a 5,000 year old spirit who was once the Pharaoh of the entire nation of Egypt! I most certainly do not need any of this…education…!"

"Was, Yami! _Was_ Pharaoh," said Yugi, waving a single finger in the air. "And that was 5,000 years ago for heaven's sake! Tell me! If f(x) equals (x²-9)/(x 3), what is the value of f(-4)?"

"Ummm…"

"Exactly! Yami face it. Your educational standards have fallen extremely behind present day Tokyo standards. And as a concerned individual, I'm doing this for your own good," chided the shorter boy, face set determinedly.

Yami was still unconvinced. "So what if I don't know how to solve a math question? I can still…"

"And I refuse to let you just stay around the puzzle for the rest of your life! My goodness, I don't understand how you managed to put up with the isolation within that place! You know what _you _need, Yami? Socialization!"

Yami cautiously edged towards the smaller boy. "Err…Yugi?"

But there would be no stopping Yugi. He was on a roll.

"And seriously! This lack of human contact and fraternization is just downright **unhealthy! **Did you hear me, Yami? Unhealthy! If you would go to school with me, you'd be exposed to sunlight, the breeze of the wind, and the blueness of the sky! The world is a beautiful place Yami!" Yugi grabbed his darker half's hands in wonderful, slightly crazed enthusiasm.

The Ex-Pharaoh looked positively frightened.

"I mean, I hear you can get all sorts of horrible diseases if you stay coped up in here. Pretty soon, you'll end up turning into a regular albino just like Bakura with this lack of interaction! Or even worse, you'll become exactly like him! And do you know how scary Bakura can get?"

"Yugi."

"And don't you want to have at least a tan, Yami? I mean, you **are **an Egyptian. I suppose one would be rather nice…it would definitely suit you!"

"Yugi."

"Yami! I have totally decided! There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I will make sure that you're going to Domino High! Even if I have to cry over it!" threatened Yugi.

Yami's red eyes widened in slight horror, as tears slowly started to well up within the corners of his Other Half's violet eyes. No doubt Yugi was true to his words.

"Alright, alright!"

Yami dropped to his knees as he wiped the traces of beginning tears from Yugi's eyes.

"I'll go, just as long as you don't start crying."

Yugi smiled a triumphant grin. _Success! _Grabbing a pile of clothes, he shoved them into his darker half's arms.

"These are your uniforms, freshly washed and laundered of course! And let's see…you're going to be needing textbooks…binders and note books…oh yes! Plenty of sharpened pencils!"

As Yami watched the energetic flights of a certain zealous Yugi, he buried his face into his uniform and thought, "Oh Ra, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Yami frowned as he examined his appearance in the mirror. His mop of tri-colored hair was swept up in its usual way, with his golden bangs slanting gracefully, sharp angles catching the sunlight. His slim form was hidden under the Domino High School traditional uniform - shirt, pants, and shoes in perfect order. Scarlet eyes studied his figure as he clipped his infamous buckle around his slender neck and into place. Despite countless insistences that the belt was downright kinky, the Ex-Pharaoh didn't care. He was a 5,000 year old spirit who had saved the world from utter domination. He didn't take orders from anyone.

Tossing his hair back, Yami proceeded to make a _harrumph _as he scanned the mirror once again.

Yugi popped his head into the room. "Is there a problem, Yami?" questioned the boy.

His darker half attempted to pull his shirt down. "Oh nothing. It just seems...the uniform you gave me seems to be on the…**tight **side." Yami struggled to attain a comfortable posture.

"Tight?" inquired Yugi. A dawn of realization settled upon his face. "Oh! I'm sorry, Yami! I forgot to tell you! The school didn't seem to have your size so I just got one that was closest to it!"

Yugi smiled apologetically as his Yami glowered at him.

"Yugi. Are you trying to imply that I'm fat?"

"Of course not! If I had a say in this, you should gain a little more weight!"

Yami opened his mouth in indignation, but whatever phrase he had to say to his other half was soon cut off by a gasp.

"Oh no! School is going to start in 10 minutes! Yami! You cannot, you **must** not be late for your first class!"

And without further ado, Yugi grabbed onto Yami's hand and rushed out of the door and towards the school of Domino High.

* * *

Unknowingly to the two as they ran down the sidewalks of Domino City, Seto Kaiba was also on his way to the high school. Being the billionaire that he was, the CEO was decked out in a high class luxury limo of the latest style, complete with the classical display of tinted windows, plush upholstery and expensive leather. The vehicle was all sleek and burnished flair as it streaked along the roads in blurs of gleaming navy, and as a well known saying went: if you had the wealth, flaunt it as they say. And Seto Kaiba was nothing short of the word flaunt.

He didn't know exactly why he still attended the school. It was a meaningless gesture actually. Besides, it only meant less time for the young CEO to manage the affairs of his business company. However, stepping out of the limo and proceeding into the building of the school, Seto Kaiba would soon discover a reason to stay within Domino High.

* * *

"Hey! Yugi, my man! How ya' doin—good gawd! Is that Yami?"

"Hello to you too, Jounouchi," replied Yami in a curt tone as the two tri-color haired youths arrived next to their circle of friends.

"Ehhh, Yami! Cut the politeness crap, those types of things just scare me. Just 'Jou'll' suit me just fine! I mean, come on! We've known each other for how long?" bellowed Jounouchi as he clapped a hand across the small of Yami's back, causing him to stumble.

"Jou! Watch it!" shouted Anzu, as she placed a steadying hand onto Yami's shoulder. "Seriously, knocking people over like this!"

"Ahh, sorry Anzu. Just don't know my own strength!" smiled Jounouchi beamingly, stretching two arms into the air. "Gosh, it's like I'm a regular superman!"

"Or not," returned Honda as he punched the golden haired youth in the stomach.

"Owww! Watcha' do that for, you big freak?"

"To prove that you're anything but a super man!"

"Yeah, yeah? Want a piece of me?"

"Bring it on, batman!"

"Superman to your stinking face!"

Yugi and Anzu watched the two scuffling roughriders fight with two identical bemused looks etched across their faces. Yami simply blinked.

"Don't worry Yami, you'll get used to these little arguments," assured his other half as they made their way alongside the pavement and through the crowds of chattering teenagers stationed near the entrance.

"Honestly! The immaturity of those two…" huffed Anzu, a scowl set in place as she stalked across the courtyard. "You'd think enduring 3 years of high school would teach them a thing or two, but nooo! They haven't changed a bit."

Yami nodded absentmindedly. He was having trouble concentrating on the voices of his two companions as he shifted his body within his size-too-small uniform. _Why didn't they have my size? _thought Yami furiously as he shrugged uncomfortably. Thoughts of mind crushing the school authority came into his head but was dismissed immediately as immature and rash. _Jou and Honda are starting to rub off on me thought,_ Yami wearily.

So caught up with his thoughts, Yami didn't notice the tag along teenage girl who was trying to catch his attention. Only when Yugi poked the youth incredibly hard along the side of his ribs did Yami snap out of his daze. Rubbing the side of his stomach, Yami forced a smile onto his lips as he faced the girl.

"Umm…hello."

"Hi!" responded the cheery girl breathlessly. "Um…I don't think I've ever seen _you _before. You must be a new student in Domino High, am I correct?"

"Uhh…yes, you are correct."

"Please..! May I have your name…?"

Still confused beyond all wonder, he replied, "Yami, my name is Yami."

"Yamiiii," sighed the girl as an opaque look flinted across her eyes. Smiling a glittering grin she chirped out a high-pitched "thank you" and ran off to her little group of friends. A split second of silence hung in the group before erupting in rapid screams of delight.

Yami was totally lost.

"Well, Yami. Looks like you've just earned yourself your very own fan club," remarked Yugi amusingly as Anzu giggled.

"What?" answered the confused spirit.

"Yami, Yami, Yami, my dear and lost friend!" boomed Jounouchi as he put an arm around the Ex-Pharaoh's shoulders. "You see! In this world, there is a certain something that they call _hormones_…and when two people really love each other, it's called…!"

"Jou!" burst out Yami, blushing involuntarily, while Anzu, Yugi and Honda bonked their indignant friend on the head. "I know perfectly well what hormones…Oh, never mind…and when did you get here anyway? I thought you and Honda were doing a face off between Catboy and Superyam!"

"AHEM. Batman and Superman, thank you very much! And of course…!" Jounouchi stopped suddenly as he craned his neck over in the opposite direction. "Hey…what's that slight ringing I hear?"

Yugi gasped and whipped his watch to his eyes. Purple eyes widening, he let out a cry of disbelief. "Oh no! That was the late bell!" Panicked eyes turned towards the trio. "Class is about to start in 30 seconds!"

Grabbing Yami's hand, Yugi dragged his darker half through the doors and sped down the hallway, with Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu right behind him.

"So much for your plan on getting Yami to class _on time._.."

"Shut up, Jou!"

* * *

Seto Kaiba attempted to block out the excessive strings of giggles and soft sighs that seemed to accompany him wherever he went. Suki Dayo! Japan's hottest fashion magazine had seemingly published a new article:

"_With that long billowing cap rippling out behind him, complemented with his mahogany__ hair and silver platinum sunglasses glinting in the light, it is no wonder as to why Seto Kaiba is proclaimed as one of the most gorgeous men in the country. Just look at that fabulous choice in clothing!" _

Yet another infamous quote from the media after observing the usual attire of the billionaire's outfit to Domino High. Seto Kaiba was mildly impressed. He had threatened them, stationed various security guards around the complex; for God's sake the school area was practically hot wired to detect any unauthorized correspondents! Yet still they had managed to infiltrate into this vicinity!

How they did it was a mystery to all.

**Damn** them and their paparazzi.

Chin rested against the curve of his hand, Seto Kaiba was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard the door to the classroom slam open. Four timid figures quietly entered the room under the disapproving glare of a certain unamused teacher.

_Ah. The friendship group,_ thought Seto with boredom, without giving much as a glance towards the tardy students. He proceeded to lapse back into his train of notion when something caught his ear.

"…new transfer student to...He is you're what…Motou-san? Cousin from Egypt? Ah, I see! In any case…Class! Be sure to welcome Yami Motou to Domino High!"

Claps and cheers erupted from the room as the students made their approval of the new attractive transfer student.

Seto's breath hitched as he heard the name.

_Ya…mi?_

Sharply raising his eyes toward the front of the classroom, Seto searched him out. And there he was, tri-colored hair and crimson eyes, all in his full glory. Smiling uncertainly, the Ex-Pharaoh surveyed the class and unintentionally locked eyes with the CEO.

Yami blinked.

Blue against Red.

A slow curve made its way to the lips of the young billionaire as he fixed an _interesting _stare towards the fiery youth.

Yami glared stonily back.

"Now, Yami. I am sure that you need someone to show you around the school…" At least 99 percent of the classroom shot up their hands. "And in which I'm sure that…let's see…" The teacher scanned the room, and picked up a lone person in the back that had not raised his hand at all.

"Seto Kaiba will show you around the school!"

Anzu gasped.

Honda's mouth dropped open.

Yugi blinked.

Yami stiffened incredibly.

Seto raised an eyebrow.

Jounouchi reached over and clapped a comforting hand across Yami's back.

"Man, Yami…looks like you have a date with Mr. Icecube over there. I **feel **for ya."

**To be Continued**

* * *


	2. The Art of Escorting: Part I

**A/N**: And so the editing continues! -soldiers valiantly forward-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, I will probably never own Yugioh along with its completely sexy collection of hot bishies...but thats OKAY.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Art of Escorting 

**Part I**

"Seto Kaiba will show you around the school."

Yami felt himself stiffen as a slight amount of blood drained from the visage of his face. _Seto Kaiba? _Of all the people present within the classroom, his arch-rival was the one that had to be picked? Turning his head towards the crowd of students seated before, Yami sent a brief glance towards Seto. To his surprise, the young CEO seemed to be at perfect ease; an exemplary picture of flawless simplicity as he rested his chin elegantly against his fingers. The brunet appeared to be cool and utterly tranquil; the same charisma identically present with in the startling blueness of his highly defined eyes. Though a splash of…_amusement _was cunningly displayed within the azure gaze.

Yami frowned, slightly ticked off. What Kaiba found so incredibly amusing about this little turn of events was lost to him.** _I_**_ certainly don't find anything so interesting about this, _the former Pharaoh thought furiously.

Their relationship, if defined in terms of vocabulary, was a bit...problematic. To be blunt, it was downright complicated. Yes it was true that they were fierce rivals, each one pushing the other to his outermost limits of talent and ultimate skill. Seto Kaiba was indeed his most worthy opponent, **that** the former Pharaoh had to admit with a grudging sense of respect and acceptance. Adversary, challenger, counterpart...any of those words would have defined what exactly the blue-eyed duelist was to him.

Yet Yami had always felt that their rivalry went beyond the ties of a contender. He had always hoped that the cold business man would perhaps consider them to be more than that. _Friendship possibly? _Extending his hand towards the hardened brunet was an action he had committed numerous times, yet each occasion had been met with either a slight sneer or a smooth biting reply.

At times Yami was almost ready to give up on his stubborn rival. Anzu's exasperating comment on Jounouchi and Honda's scuffles from earlier flashed through his mind.

"_Honestly! The immaturity of those two! You'd think enduring 3 years of high school would teach them a thing or two, but nooo! They haven't changed a bit." _

And it seems that 3 years of dueling, fighting side by side as partners had taught Seto Kaiba almost nothing.

But Yami knew that there was an actual human being behind that barrier of solid ice. True, he could unbelievably sarcastic and cynical at times, drawling voice full of insults and short of praise. Yet there were those occasions, those unbelievably rare moments when his eyes would soften and Yami would be absolutely certain that emotion was capable of existence. He had seen it. A glimpse of passion, affection, regret and…

_It was after the duel against Lumis and Umbra. Yami was anxious to find Jounouchi and Anzu, afraid for the safety of his two dearest friends. **Marik! You will pay for this if you even think of harming my friends! **Whipping toward the flying helicopter, Yami rushed towards the entrance. Turning around he saw Seto Kaiba standing on the building, a lone and solitary figure against the rippling wind. _

"_Kaiba! We have to find Jou and Anzu!"_

_Something flickered in the inner depths of the blue-eyed duelist as Seto raised his face to meet the crimson eyed youth._

_Yami's breath caught._

_**Sadness…? **_

_But as quickly as it had come, it had vanished, replaced instead with a hard sheet of cobalt._

_Eyes narrowed indifferently, Seto Kaiba responded, "Let's go."_

_Cold and finite._

He had seen it though. That fleeting look.

But why sadness?

Yami had promised himself - right then and there - that somehow, he would be the one to reach out to the cold-hearted CEO and find out.

Whoever knew that it was actually himself who was the cause of that short-lived instant?

* * *

"Yami. Please take a seat next to Kaiba-san. For now, you will have to look on with him, at least until your required materials arrive to the school."

Yami sighed and hitched his book bag higher against his back. He was about to start to his seat when Jounouchi suddenly brought a hand upon his shoulders. Bending down, he whispered:

"Yo, Yami. If Kaiba over there gives you any trouble, just tell me, alright?"

Yami raised a questionable eyebrow towards the blond.

"Err…are you sure about that, Jou?"

He winked at the quizzical tri-color haired boy.

"Positive! I can take that snobby rich boy on anytime, right Yug'?" Jou declared, turning to the shorter of the two for back up.

Yugi rolled his purple eyes. "Good grief, Jou, Kaiba-san would crush you before you had a chance."

"See, Yami? Good ol' Yugi here sure thinks—hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Grabbing onto the back of Jou's uniform, Yugi said, "Don't worry, I am sure that Yami is in perfectly good hands!" Smiling at his darker half, he dragged the blond towards his seat, cries of "Whaddya mean he'd crush me?" or "Thanks Yugi, I totally feel the love" followed the duo down the aisle.

Feeling a bit irked at the dazzling smile his other half had given him, Yami made his way towards the seat next to Seto Kaiba.

To the spirit's paranoid mind, this all seemed a little too…_coincidental_.

* * *

What is the least positive integer that is divisible by both 2 and leaves a remainder of 3 when divided by 11? 

_Ra, HELP me out of this pit of agony…_

Yami was dying. And not just metaphorically. What was this that Yugi had originally called it? Math? Algyberger?

_It's Algebra, Yami, _gently corrected Yugi through their mind link.

_Yugi I don't care what this…this thing is called! The only thing that I'm certain of is that my brain is literally liquefying into a pile of mush! _

_Mush? _Yugi laughed through the link. _And it's only MATH. Don't worry! There's only about 10 minutes left in class anyway!_

Yami huffed and attempted to concentrate on what exactly the teacher was trying to get by. What was the point of all of this anyway? Tired, red eyes gazed at the clock over head, a shadow of a hopeful look flitting pass as the large hand moved once. _I'll probably die of boredom before the period ends, _Yami thought sullenly. He looked around the class room.

Anzu seemed to be doodling on the corner of her notebook.

Yugi appeared to be giving some sort of effort to pay attention, but judging from the glassy stare it looked like the information wasn't sinking in.

Honda just stared off into space.

And Jou had promptly tucked his head neatly between his two hands and fallen asleep.

"Class! Please turn to pg. 45 in your textbook and read the chapter till the bell rings!"

There was a flutter of movement as students got out their books and attempted to accomplish something in the last minutes of class.

Jou merely snored away.

"You should probably move closer."

Yami snapped out of his daze as he turned and looked at Seto Kaiba. Blue eyes looked at him expectantly as Yami attempted to reorganize his thoughts into coherence. He had almost forgotten that he sat next to him.

"What?"

Seto let out an irritated exhalation.

"Fine."

He reached towards the shorter duelist and wrapped one of his long arms around the curve of Yami's waist.

His mind froze at that precise moment. _Ah?_

"I'll do it."

And with that, the CEO drew the stunned spirit towards him, along with his desk and notebook. His arm still wrapped around Yami's waist, Seto pulled him even closer until the two were practically joined at the hip. It was an extremely _uncomfortable _position.

At least according to Yami.

Shaking his head slightly, the crimson-eyed duelist scowled and removed the arm that was still curved around his midsection. "Thank you, Kaiba but I think I am quite capable of moving my own desk." And with that Yami placed the textbook in the middle of their conjoined desks and began to read.

Seto looked nonplussed. "Whatever you say," drawled out the billionaire. But the CEO was not about to let him get off the hook that easily. He was Seto Kaiba. And being Seto Kaiba, he never accepted anything other than a full **victory**.

Leaning in closer to his rival, the brunet murmured in the shell of his ear, "Then next time I suggest that you do it **before** I have to move you." Seto flicked a dangling golden bang with the tip of his finger.

Crimson eyes narrowed the slightest bit. Yami fiercely turned to his partner and met the cool glint of the young CEO with ferocious intensity. Forcing a sweet smile the Ex-Pharaoh calmly replied, "Then next time I advise that you actually use your arms to move my _desk_ instead of myself. Common sense, yes?"

_Ha._

Sapphire eyes darkened. Far from being intimidated, Seto smoothly responded, "Screw common sense." He leaned in closer. "I prefer _my _method." A dangerous gleam sparked through the deepness of his azure gaze.

Yami blinked.

_Checkmate._

There was a sudden screech of noise as the flustered duelist immediately separated his conjoined desk with its neighbor. Then getting up, he snatched the textbook from Seto's table and with it, marched back to his seat. However, despite his golden bangs hiding the majority of his features and his determination to remain indifferent, it was unable to hide the splash of red that was seen painted among the cheeks of the fiery duelist.

...something which Seto noticed with a sense of satisfaction.

The bell rang. The blue-eyed billionaire smirked.

_Perfect timing.

* * *

_

Yami felt extremely unsettled. Mind you, emphasize the extremely. He was recollecting the exact moment when Kaiba had reached out his arm and encircled the curvature of his waist. It had been a slow and almost casual movement, natural as if the CEO was accustomed to the austere act. That by itself had been most unnerving. His mind had seemingly gone into shock and shut down, hence the reason as to why he had not reacted sooner. Subsequently he had responded back in defense, followed by an argument that had appeared out of nowhere, and before one could even — one thing led to another…

"_Screw common sense."_

A sort of finality had rang in the air, assailing at every particle of matter surrounding them, generating a vibration that shook the very fiber of his wholesome being. It was like the aftermath of the dropping of a stone. Ripple by ripple, the arcs and curves would widen and spread until its sphere of fluidity would stretch out into perpetuity.

He had stared at the intensity of the brunet's darkened eyes, the blaze of his crimson eyes clashing against the bright blueness of his opponent's gaze.

_I prefer **my** method." _

Yami coughed embarrassingly into his hand as he flushed at the statement. He simply did not know what to make of it. One part of him told him to forget about it and that the previous situation was just a weird event that probably occurred every single day in this modern day world. _Maybe it's just how people communicate around in this century, _thought Yami lamely in an attempt to make logic of all this.

But no matter how much he tried to reason with himself, there was the other part of him, the more realistic halve that had felt it. IT. The cold fact that there had been _something. _A something that Yami was unsure if he wanted to find out about. The feel of Kaiba's hand around his waist and the dangerous gleam flickering in those eyes were still freshly engrained in the Game King's mind.

_It had been almost…seductive._

"Yami!"

He jolted back into reality as Yugi, Anzu, and Honda rushed towards him, a look of worry apparent on their faces.

"Yami! What happened during class?" explained Anzu. "We heard this awful screeching noise—"

"Was that Kaiba refusing to share his textbook with you?"

"Oh Honda! I'm sure Kaiba isn't that immature!"

"Hey, you never know, Yugi…"

"Enough with this nonsense!" Anzu boomed. She looked around at the three of them, but then stopped as a quizzical look settled into her sky-blue eyes. Giving them an apologetic stare, she said, "Ummm…Sorry if this seems a little random, but have any of you guys seen Jou by any chance?"

All of them frowned and proceeded to shake their heads in unison, only to stop when they heard a huge yawn coming from the back of them.

They all turned around.

Jou stretched his two arms behind his back to drive the sleep from his system. Rubbing the cloudiness from his brown eyes, he mumbled, "Mannnn! That was a damn fine nap if I should say so myself! And just when class ended!" Smiling refreshingly, he turned around in his chair only to face the stares of four disbelieving students.

Waving energetically he replied, "Morning peoples, did I miss anything by any chance?"

The group glared at the blond.

"Eh?"

"Oh, you didn't miss a _single _thing, Jou!" replied Honda in a bland tone. "A couple of equations, the properties of functions, chapter 11 in the textbook, Kaiba molesting Yami…"

Yami started as he turned a slight shade of pink. _Did they see? _Fortunately, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda were too busy looking at Jou to make out his reaction.

"Oh, is that all? Well I'll just be going..." muttered Jou as he made his way towards the classroom door. But then he stopped as the statement sank in and was absorbed into his brain.

"Wait a sec…Kaiba did WHAT?"

About five students went air barreling as Jou darted back to his group of friends.

Talk about delayed reaction. A feat that only Jounouchi was capable of.

"Looks like we finally have your attention," smiled Anzu as she observed the explosive reaction. "And by the way, we were just _kidding._"

The words were at a total loss to the stirred up blond.

"Argh! That sniveling goddamn!"

"Jou, it was a **joke**."

"Arrogant, conniving…!"

"Jou…"

"No good, bigheaded…!"

"Hello?"

"Ethocentric piece of!"

"I suggest that you not finish that sentence, _Katsuya._"

Jou froze in the middle of his zealous rant and turned around slowly.

Tall, and forbidding he stood, his outwardly appearance unruffled and meticulously composed. Disarray was a term that was definitely not associated with Seto Kaiba.

"Ehh...paper?" finished Jou lamely as he handed a blank sheet of loose-leaf to the towering youth.

Seto Kaiba gazed at the blonde, a look of irritation and annoyance outlining the framework of his pupils. Grabbing the piece of loose-leaf, he brought the object to his face and examined the sheet as if arrested by some sort of convoluted math problem. His other hand was placed on a nearby desk; two fingers placed tranquilly together, the rest splayed out in absolute indifference.

"I've been called many things in the course of my life…but never have I been described as an "arrogant, conniving, bigheaded, no good, ethnocentric piece of _paper_," recited the CEO softly, sarcasm intertwined in every syllable as he slowly enunciated the depiction.

He ripped the paper cleanly in half. The sound of tearing sliced through the air like silver-tipped knives.

Yami, Anzu, and Honda all slapped a hand to their forehead. Yugi winced for Jou's sake, hoping he had enough sense to ignore the comment.

No such luck.

Glowering at the frosted youth, Jou daringly slammed his foot on the closer halve of the torn paper.

"Well congrats 'cause it looks like I've just added another one to your list."

Violet eyes opened hesitantly and then closed in disbelief. _Oh Jounouchi, don't…!_

Thankfully, it was the blond's lucky day.

Seto shut his eyes in impatience. "Look Katsuya, I don't have time to play name games with a pitiful wannabe like you." Four pairs of hands grabbed onto the back of Jou's jacket as he attempted to launch himself at the lean brunet. "I came here to escort Yami around the school as I was assigned to."

_Oh…_

Realization dawned on Yugi's mind as the morning's occurrence came into thought. Lifting onto his feet, Yugi confirmed the phrase. "Kaiba is correct."

"Of course I'm right," said Seto arrogantly. Wasn't it obvious? He turned and faced the quiet tri-color haired boy, the only one sitting within the area.

"Come, Yami."

Crimson eyes lifted to meet the brunet's. There was a pause.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the Ex-Pharaoh's sense of hesitation. He decided to try a slightly bolder method.

"Or do I have to move you again?"

For the slightest second, there was a tightening in the string of muscles lining the curve of Yami's hand. His fists clenched at the reoccurrence of an earlier incident.

Déjà vu. How quaint.

Yugi, noticing a sense of restlessness in his darker half, frowned slightly.

Springing up to his feet, Yami briskly made his way towards the CEO. Leveling himself with his rival, he replied, "It's quite alright." Refusing to back down from the stare and in an attempt to redeem himself, he continued. "Shall we?"

The blue-eyed billionaire allowed a slight smirk to settle on his lips. Making a minor sweep with the arc of his hand he answered:

"After you."

**To be Continued...**

* * *


	3. The Art of Escorting: Part II

**A/N**: I'm so happy that I split this chapter into two parts. Because part II is like a million pages long. **Brace yourself** readers for the full impact of my 20 paged chapter of nonsense! If you don't like uber long chapters full of flowery details, then **TURN BACK NOW**. Obsessed fangirls, realization, denial, the horrors of cafeteria food and an amateur attempt of SWAT action, it's all in here. And oh yeah, a touching scene under a cherry tree and the falling of autumn leaves. (DA SAPPINESS! XD You should read that scene while listening to a lovey dovey song...it'll cover up my pathetic attempt at romance and will actually make it sound :gasp: ROMANTIC! ho!) Embrace the FLUFF peoples.

Kudos to my reviewers from last chapter. If any of you peoples have a xanga, I would so prop you a million times. You guys are my saving grace!

And once again be gentle in your criticism and excuse my grammatical errors (I'm only an innocent newbie in the big world of fanfiction :meep: Don't shoot me down—). I redid this chapter so many times that I completely LOATHE it at this moment...

**Disclaimer**: Kindly do not remind me that I do not own Yugioh. Ah, too late. Reality has settled in.: sob:

* * *

**Chapter 3**: The Art of Escorting 

**Part II**

Yami was in absolute shock. In fact, he was utterly horrified. At upon entering the many intertwining and jumbled hallways of the school, he had been fully impacted; face first, with the complete brunt of Japan's all out "adolescent lifestyle." Yells and screams bubbled up in the narrow hallways, as rowdy troublemakers shouted out dim-witted comments and proceeded to laugh at their own so-called ingenious commentary. Girls had managed to hoist up their skirts to an almost impossible length, flaunting bare legs and knee-length socks as they continued to wink and giggle at passing males. Numerous colored dyes ranging from hot pink to mellow yellow blossomed forth, while bizarre hair fashions peppered the hallway, hair styles that would have put Yami's own unique tri-colored mop to pure shame. And at practically every single corner or dark crevice dwelt an inseparable couple, who seemed to be completely fastened to each other. Lips, faces, and other body parts attached to one another as if the owner's life depended on it, Yami wouldn't have been surprised if he had discovered the sticky remnants of Elmer's handy-dandy super glue upon the many lovebirds "bonding" in Domino High. The Ex-Pharaoah did not understand how any sane being alive in this world could be so…flamboyant in their affections. Ughh, he could even _hear _them; loud and clear.

He would have never guessed it, but in only a matter of weeks, the Ex-Pharaoh would soon find himself joining the numerous "spit-swappers" that he had previously loathed with all his soul. For as they say, irony is a very fickle thing.

The sharp edge of a binder shoved into Yami's shoulder for the umpteenth time, producing a well-earned wince from the shorter boy. _Ughh! That is the last time…! _Rubbing his shoulder, the crimson eyed student was about to yell out an inappropriate comment of his own when his clumsy passerby automatically disappeared into the animated crowd of high school teenagers.

He was quite the fortunate student, for you see, Yami did not enjoy being assailed and assaulted by binders and bulky backpacks. If he had remained and loitered around, the careless student would have been faced with the almighty wrath of a 5000 year old Ex-Pharaoh. An extremely pissed off, bruised, and vengeful 5000 year old Ex-Pharaoh to be precise; which would definitely not be the prettiest of all things. Yami, if put to the test, could become quite a scary sight.

But such was not the time for mind-crushing and aggravated Pharaohs, so Yami simply settled with ranting. And if truth be told, he was damn good at it.

"By Ra, the indecency of some of these people in this school! These students should really learn a little something called manners!" frowned Yami furiously, sounding very much like a disapproving grandparent, prude and old-fashioned to the tips of their wizened hairs. As he stared at the solid mass of students his eyes settled on a particular group of females, chatting diligently away in high pitched squeals as they twirled around incessively, the folds of their skirts swaying back and forth.

Once again Yami was shocked.

"Girls these ages shouldn't be wearing such skirts like that!" he chided. "And in the middle of fall for crying out loud! Aren't they the least bit cold? And for goodness sake, just LOOK at that amount of cleavage showing! **For shame**!"

Seto raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the fiery youth in amusement. "I never knew that such a person like you could be so _hypocritical_ Yami."

The crimson eyed duelist faltered in his brisk steps and raised a defensive look towards the tall brunette. "Me? A hypocrite?" announced Yami accusingly. "Do explain."

Seto's blue eyes coolly flicked up and down Yami's body, unhurried gaze tracing the contours of the slender boy's body. Yami shifted uncomfortably, just the slightest bit unnerved by the prolonged look, which every now and then lingered on a few pin-point sections.

From the moment he had set eyes on his rival in Duelist Kingdom, to the instant he had stepped through the entrance of their classroom, Seto had always been intrigued by the fiery duelist's sense of style. A tanglement of intricate belts and collars lining the silhouette of the leather clad body, he admit that he had never seen anything quite like it before. While some would call the outfit kinky or even remotely gothic, the CEO had only one possible word for the controversial attire: **alluring**. The supple leather was a perfect accompaniment for his rival. It was tight and close-fitting, hell, if the brunette hadn't known better he would have assumed the material to be the actual skin of the tri-colored hair boy. Combine this absolutely scandalous outfit, with a body commendable of praise, and the result would be _devastatingly_ attractive. Which was such the case with Yami. The Ex-Pharaoah had quite possibly; if not "the" most **gorgeous** body the billionaire had ever set his eyes on. Lithe and slender, the leather only managed to accentuate the sumptuous curves and taunting flesh that lay underneath the snug material. He had traveled to almost countless numbers of nations and countries around the world, from the exotic lands of the Middle East, to the stylish cities of Paris, Madrid, and Aix-en-Provence. And never…NEVER had he encountered a being as remotely appealing as the young man standing before him.

Seto moistened the tip of his tongue at the overwhelming thought that had arisen from the subconscious part of his mind. How many times had he fantasized about the duelist? He had lost count over the few years, there were simply too many to keep track of.

The young CEO wouldn't necessarily call himself obsessed. He found the word invariably disturbing, one that was often associated with mind-crazed lunatics and rapists; a lower level that he had no wish of comparing himself with. He instead preferred the word infatuated or even the expression of fascination. Though all the words in the end had the same basic meaning, that he was completely fixated with the red-eyed duelist. And it did not help that the Ex-Pharaoh's physical features, along with his superb body, were downright stunning.

But it was, above all things, his eyes, those unfathomable almond-shaped eyes that drew the brunette towards Yami. Such color, such _intensity_! That enticing shade of crimson constantly beckoned him, **drew **him in with ferocious passion. He was like a moth, beating its light wings ever so closely to the tantalizing glow of a burning flame. He was helpless to stop the nature of this force and even if he could have halted it, Seto did not think he would've even given the thought of abandonment with the slightest amount of consideration.

Words could not simply begin to describe his exquisite rival. If there was one word that held even the slightest amount of accuracy for the Ex-Pharaoh, it would have been this:

_Perfect._

_

* * *

_

Despite the CEO's fascination with the Ex-Pharaoh, years upon years of dealing with corporate officials within the business world had placed an almost permanent mask of apathy upon his face. Veiling his most inner emotions was a skill that came almost as easily as breathing. A façade of lethargy situated itself onto his face faster than he could even recall.

"Cleavage you say?" repeated Seto amusingly. He gestured towards the tight-fitting uniform endowed upon the crimson-eyed boy. "The uniform you're wearing at this moment is quite possibly even more outrageous than anything those girls will ever wear."

Yami looked puzzled. "Outrageous?"

Seto Kaiba decided to be blunt. "You're uniform." He gesticulated once again. "It's freaking tight as hell."

One could not possibly have made the statement as incredibly direct as that. That's Seto Kaiba for you. No nonsense and straightforward.

How typical.

Yami once again turned a most brilliant shade of red and unintentionally fingered the collar of his shirt. _Is it really that noticeable? _He felt extremely self-conscious right now. Walking around in an extra tight uniform in a perverse school such as this one was not the smartest of all ideas. Things like that usually spelled out trouble.

"It's not my fault!" blushed Yami as he attempted to explain his unique attire. "Yugi said that the school didn't have my size, so he just got the one closest to it…" He frowned. And his aibou just had to pick the one that was a size too small. He would have been _so _much happier if his light had chosen an outfit that was bigger. Frightening thoughts of eccentric stalkers and hormonal-driven teenagers raced through his mind. He had enough experience of _those _type of people already.

Poor, unfortunate, and ill-fated Yami. Doomed to be forever fondled and molested for the rest of his days. That's what you get for being gorgeous; for such a crime it was.

"Ughh! Just fantastic…you know what? Who's in charge of the uniform distribution around here anyway? I'm going to give that bastard a good kick in the you-know-what! It is his sworn job and duty that uniforms of all possible sizes should be at availability at all times! The man should be fired for shirking his duties! Maybe a hundred years as a zucchini in the Shadow Realm might— "

The words trailed off into silence when Yami noticed that Seto was trembling slightly. It took only a moment to realize that the young CEO was…

Laughing.

Seto Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba, the man who was thought to have liquid nitrogen instead of blood within his veins, the cold business man who would've crushed his opponents with a single swipe of his hand, the very same duelist who had repeatedly rejected all possible forms of friendship, was actually **laughing**. Or something that was perhaps close to it. He had raised a hand to run through his mahogany locks and had stopped; eyes shut and an amused smile apparent upon the smooth features of his face. His entire form was quivering as if the CEO was suddenly besieged by some minor earthquake felt only by him.

Yami was at a total loss for words, and it was for good reason. Seeing the blue-eyed man actually being capable of demonstrating a form of gaiety was like watching the sun explode into countless numbers of miniscule particles. Such a thing never happened in the course of ones life; at least until now. Though let's just hope the sun didn't suddenly change its mind and decide to annihilate all life on Earth with its detonation. _Such an action would be best carried out in a million years or so. _

The Ex-Pharaoh hesitantly smiled at the unexpected outburst. It was a refreshing change from the usual stony silence that hovered between the two students. The slight laughter served as an imaginary bridge that somehow broke through the tacit barrier that had been erected. Cocking his head slightly to the right, Yami studied the angular face of the young CEO. The unanticipated smile that had emerged did wonders to the billionaire's former cold visage. It almost made him look…innocent.

A thought flicked through the spirit's mind.

Y_ou know…when he's smiling, he's actually quite charming. _

He could now almost see why Kaiba was nominated as one of Japan's top 10 hottest bachelors. Yes, even an isolated 5000 year old spirit was able to find this little tid-bit of info; it was quite hard to miss, seeing as the billionaire's picture was posted in every-single-possible-published-teen magazine known in the entire world. Yes, the Ex-Pharaoh could almost grasp the reason.

Almost.

If only the young CEO were less arrogant, not quite as sarcastic and more of a sociable person. If only, if only…

If only—what…?

A pause. Then silence.

_He would…_

_I don't _**know.**

It seemed that the outcome of that phrase would forever go unheard, for it appeared that the time was ripe for yet another interesting event. Mischief seemed to follow the young Pharaoh in the most amusing of forms. The lucky spirit.

The crimson-eyed boy started as he felt terribly warm and smooth hands move against the skin of his face. **Tremendously **warm; he could feel the heat simply radiate off the lithe fingers of its lean owner. By Ra, they burned with an unknown intensity.

Seto Kaiba had leaned in closer and taken advantage of the slender boy's current pre-occupation with his jumbled thoughts. As one of the world's most successful business man, he had learned when to make the best of certain opportune moments. It seemed like this particular instance was one of those times. And Seto Kaiba was not someone about to waste such a precious occasion; an incident, in the CEO's opinion, that was quite possibly as rare as pure gold.

Agile fingers traced the graceful curve of the Ex-Pharaoh's face. Nimbly, delicately and ever so softly, the brunette applied the slightest amount of pressure as he outlined his long sought treasure. He leaned in; his normally harsh and callous voice melding into an almost husky and low tenor, articulation elegantly intertwined within the individual words that breathed forth from his parted lips.

"Yami, I never knew…"

Fingers trailed the contour of delicate cheekbones.

"…that you could be so…"

Lower and lower they fell.

"…goddamn _amusing_."

They paused at the slight flush of separated lips. The long digits hovered over them in almost longing desperation, lingering and halting briefly for the shortest millisecond. Then the hesitation was over, and the lean brunette pushed a single finger against the entrance of his rival's lips. There was a suspension as the Ex-Pharoah faltered. But then the turbulent zeal of a nameless emotion took over whatever sense Yami had originally possessed and he consented to the intrusion against the entrance of his lips.

They parted.

For a split instant, all Seto could experience was the sheer warmth of his opponent's mouth.

Good god, the _wetness_.

A possessive gleam arose forth within the depths of his usually stoic eyes. Wrenching his fingers from the red-eyed beauty, Seto forcibly took the soft curve of his rival's chin and tilted it upwards, other hand harshly, yet at the same time tenderly, grasping onto the back of the slender boy's head.

Breath against breath.

_Hot, searing, wet—_

Just a centimeter away…

_They were unbelievably close._

Just a little...**further**.

There was a slight shuffle.

Crash. Bang. BOOM.

Yami jumped, clouded-mind snapping out of hypnosis and into stark awareness as he tore himself from Seto's arms. Mentally cursing a million obscene comments at the speed of light, Seto whirled around to confront the cause of the unwanted interruption. No, unwanted was an understatement. The billionaire was literally incensed beyond all hell on earth. Pity was to be felt for all the unfortunate souls that happened to be the object of rage in Seto's fury. The CEO's wrath was almost legendary, if you even managed to slightly tick off the lean brunette, his anger would be unbelievably traumatizing. It was a guaranteed promise that you would walk away petrified and completely scarred for life. It was a situation that all would dearly hope to avoid at all possible causes.

And Seto Kaiba was well ready to send whatever insignificant low-life mortal to hell and back again a thousand times. And knowing him, it would be 100 percent possible; the billionaire would definitely carry out the action flawlessly.

For he had been so close.

So. God. Damn. Close.

Seto truly thought that a certain someone "up there" genuinely hated his existence. It was only logical. This was completely UNFAIR. He felt cheated, like a whiny baby that had been partaken of his scrumptious lollipop. Damn it, he wanted his lollipop **back**.

Two pairs of eyes immediately turned around. One a furious shade of cobalt. Another a scarlet tint misted over with an unspoken sentiment.

One narrowed in well-cloaked disbelief. Another widened in shock.

For there, laying in a neat little pile of arms and legs, were the four figures of Yugi, Jou, Anzu, and Honda.

_No WAY. _

Rubbing the soles of their feet and the side of their heads, Yugi, Anzu and Honda proceeded to look up at the duo and smile a sheepish grin. Jounouchi simply settled with glaring.

_Good heavens, how am I ever supposed to explain this to Yami? _thought Yugi blankly. Looking at the chilly gleam of the CEO's eyes he ruminated, _Or more importantly, how am I suppose to explain it to **him.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"We are SO following them!"

"Dude, like NO we're not."

"Like yes we are!"

"Nah ah ah!"

"Good grief…"

Jounouchi and Honda were in the middle of a heated argument. The golden-haired boy was dead set upon following the rapidly retreating forms of the two rivals. Normally, Jou would've never even thought of attempting to follow the proud CEO. A person could've offered the blonde a million dollars and still it would have been for naught. He hated him and vice versa; it was as simple as that. The feeling was quite mutual, a rare something that the two conflicting students actually shared with one another. To Jou, he would never understand what the majority of the girls in the school found so appealing about the cold brunette. For that was what he was. Cold. A human-shaped ice-cube. THE Icecube in fact.

But the CEO had taken Yami with him and if there was one thing that Jou cared about most in the world, it was his friends. The blonde may be stubborn, clueless or even a tad-bit dense at times but these faults were immediately overshadowed by his undaunting sense of loyalty. It was a streak of chivalry that many found surprising; one never expected to find such a shimmering trait within the dawdling youth. Combine this with Jou's head-strong stubbornness and he was UNSTOPPABLE. This moment just happened to be the perfect time for the blonde to demonstrate his awesomeness. Nothing in the entire world could've prevented him from going after the two opponents, but that didn't stop Honda from trying.

"Dude! I'm telling you to just leave the two of them alone!"

"Are you kidding me Honda? Leave Yami with that self-centered jerk over there? That's like letting a 5000 pound hippo squish you to death!"

"5000 pound hippo? What does that have to do with…Oh scratch that! Jou! Kaiba's just showing Yami around the school. How bad could that be?"

"How bad, how bad?" bellowed Jounouchi as he grabbed Honda by the collar. "Yo, are you telling me that you actually trust Mr. Icecube with Yami? Last time I checked, he wasn't the most trustworthy guy out there. Hell, last time I saw him, he and Yami weren't the best of friends either. Do you know what they are? Huh, huh? They're freaking RIVALS. That's hardcore man! That Kaiba could've drugged and kidnapped Yami for all I know! Dude! He could be trapped in some wooden crate sailing for some puny island off the coast of Cambodia!"

Honda shook his head. "Jou, you are a paranoid FREAK."

Jou wasn't listening. "And what are we doing here? Huh, huh? We're standing here and twiddling our thumbs without a care in the world while Yami is being shipped off to some savage-inhabited island!"

_Good grief, _thought Anzu as she leaned against a desk. The guy may be dense at times, but no one could say that the blonde had any lack of creativity. _Where he comes up with these things I'll never know. _The blue-eyed girl sighed and turned her head to sneak a peek at Yugi. Surprisingly, the amethyst-eyed boy was quite docile, chin resting against his hand as he stared off into space. He appeared to be thinking, eyebrow furrowing as it usual did when in deep thought. Then snapping out of his trance-like state, he opened his mouth. What he said would surprise them all.

"I think Jou's right."

Honda dropped his mouth as Jou released him, while Anzu blinked once or twice. _What did he just say?_

"Well, not the part about Cambodia at least," continued Yugi as he lightly stepped down from his seat. "I just think that it wouldn't hurt if we…you know, made sure that nothing goes wrong."

Honda frowned. "Wrong?"

"Just looking out for him," said Yugi quickly. Better not say too much. "Insure that Kaiba-san and Yami get along."

"Exactly what I was trying to say," nodded Jou furiously. "I totally agree. Couldn't have said it better myself, Yug'!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Jou, you were ranting and raving about kidnapping and a one-way trip to Cambodia. What you said was nothing like Yugi's."

"Whoahh there, let's not get this started again," began Honda as he pressed a hand against the blonde's opening mouth, effectively blocking whatever insult that was to come. "Considering that Yugi is probably the most sane out of all of us here, if he says we should, then okay!"

Jou nodded once again. "But uhh…question Yug'. How are we supposed to follow them without them noticing? Last time I checked, I'm not the most…you know, graceful person around here."

Yugi smiled. "Ever sneak into the kitchen for a late midnight snack?"

The blonde grinned. "Hell yeah! I do it every single night!"

Walking towards the door, the tri-colored haired boy replied, "Then you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

So the scheming quadruplet did just that. And might it be mentioned that despite Yugi's good-natured belief, it was an absolute miracle theyweren't noticed by Seto and Yami. No matter how many times the individuals had sneaked into their kitchen for a late snack, it didn't seem to help at all. Especially when there was an approximate number of four people trailing behind the CEO and Ex-Pharaoh. With the countless numbers of times the four had tripped over and crashed into various other students, it was a wonder as to how they managed to stay hidden. 

"Oh my god! They're turning around! Hide!"

"Jou, you loser! They're just looking at the posters!"

"Oh yeah…so they are."

"Good god that was like what? The tenth time! Stop it with the false alarms!"

Jou craned his head around to scowl at the disgruntled crowd behind him. "Hey, did you or did you not assign **moi**, Jounouchi Katsuya, to be your official watchman or not?"

The provoking phrase was met by silence.

Flipping his blonde hair, he stated, "Thought sooo!" And with that the satisfied Katsuya proceeded to return to his detailed scrutinizing of the two Ex-rivals. So far, things seemed to going along somewhat decently. Seto and Yami were making their way through the lively bustles of Domino High's energetic crowds, though the Ex-Pharaoh seemed to be making quite a fuss with each trouncing step he took. Every now then the red-eyed boy would throw a series of disgusted looks at the surrounding mass, which were usually accompanied with a string of reprimanding comments. And Kaiba was just…he was just there.

Anzu squinted at the pair. "I don't know about you guys, but those two over there seem to be getting along perfectly fine to me."

Peering through his own Swarovski Leica edition of highly magnified binoculars, Yugi had to concur with the declaration. "I suppose you're right Anzu," he asserted. Though nothing appalling had happened between the two, the purple-eyed boy could not help but be mildly disappointed. _Pish._ _Those two are so boring. _

Luckily, the shorter boy had spoken too soon.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Danger, danger! Hide you peoples!"

"Ughh Jou, not another false alarm…"

"No! I'm being perfectly serious over here!"

"Ah! Goodness gracious me, he's RIGHT."

"Ahh...ermmm…err…quick quick! Hide in here!"

A second later, Yugi found himself stuffed inside a janitor's closet along with 3 other bodies. He twisted around uncomfortably as he made an effort to move around in his limited space.

_This is so not cool._

"Owwww…I think I broke something," moaned a voice from the right.

"Yeah you did, my leg!" retorted another.

"Ohh my poor head!" complained yet another.

"Shhhh!" hissed Yugi as he crawled along the human tangle of arms and legs and towards the shadowy dimness of the indistinct form of the door. _Thank goodness for his small body._ He pressed an ear against the coolness and lo and behold, he was able to make out the clear voices of Seto Kaiba and his Yami. Seems that the lucky quadruplet had managed to obtain front row seats to witness the upcoming show.

"Awww sweet!" explained Jou as he too pressed an ear against the door. "We're like right in front of them!"

Two more pairs of ears managed to squeeze their way in.

"Oh yeahh. Whose the genius over here now?"

"Shhh!"

Amidst the distant babbling of teenagers, the four managed to pick out a few minor phrases here and there.

"Your uniform," said a sleek voice. "It's freaking tight as hell."

"Ahhh it's that Kaiba, no doubt about it," gritted out Jou. "I'd recognize that cocky tone anywhere I go."

Honda turned with a bemused look onto Yugi. "Tight uniform?"

Yugi innocently stared back. "The school didn't have his size."

Somehow the three didn't quite believe their purple-eyed friend.

But their attention was soon drawn away as the four eavesdroppers picked up an unfamiliar noise.

It was rich, deep and a pure mirth of amusement.

Laughter?

Yugi blinked in skepticism. _Was Seto Kaiba actually…_

"Laughing?" finished Jou in amazement as if he had read the shorter boy's mind. That cold, egotistical, and selfish jerk was actually capable of laughing? He found it almost too hard to believe. The golden-haired youth tilted his head to steal a look at the violet-eyed boy. Yugi merely pressed himself harder against the door, making out the words—

Yami…

So goddman—

…amusing.

_**Well now**.  
_

Each word that passed seemed to decrease in volume until the last utterance had elapsed into a near distinction of silence. He was whispering, as if the two of them were within a mere centimeter away from one another. The brunette's usual detached tone had been replaced with a new sentimental quality, rich with warmth, desire and—

_Hm. Sadness?_

That was it. Yugi couldn't take the suspense anymore. He was going to open the door, just enough so he could see what was happening. He wanted to see this with his own eyes. No assumptions, no jumping to conclusions; just cold hard facts.

"Yugi…"

A thin sliver of light.

A slight increase in volume.

Violet-eyes against the creaking opening of the decrepit door.

"What are you doing…?"

Blink. Once. Twice. Make it three.

_Oh, wow.

* * *

_

The tips of dark auburn intermingled with the gleam of golden wheat.

Entrancement, engrossment, rapture.

You know—

_Dearest heavens. Utterly _spellbound.

Here they are, ensnared within their own amber stone. You know…like the ones from Jurassic Park. Embedded within the liquid coolness of frozen ocher. Don't you know? Of course you know.

To experience, to relish in delight. To be trapt in that never-ending time lapse.

You know…don't you **know?**

Oblivious to the world.

Hm?

Of course you know.

* * *

A smile tugged at the corners of Yugi's lips. _Awww._

Unfortunately, a certain blonde witnessed the scene too.

"What the hell is Kaiba doing…?" muttered Jou hoarsely. A harsh exhale. A sudden inclination forward. There was too much pressure upon the fragile door.

Oh Joy.

What happened next is quite obvious. Let it be repeated.

Crash. Bang. BOOM.

Two pairs of eyes immediately turned around. One a furious shade of cobalt. Another a scarlet tint misted over with an unspoken sentiment.

One narrowed in well-cloaked disbelief. Another widened in shock.

For there, laying in a neat little pile of arms and legs, were the four figures of Yugi, Jou, Anzu and Honda.

_No WAY. _

Rubbing the soles of their feet and the side of their heads, Yugi, Anzu and Honda proceeded to look up at the duo and smile a sheepish grin. Jounouchi simply settled with glaring.

_Good heavens, how am I ever supposed to explain this to Yami? _thought Yugi blankly. Looking at the chilly gleam of the CEO's eyes he ruminated, _Or more importantly, how am I suppose to explain it to **him.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Let me repeat."

There was a shift in position. It was unbelievable how awkward a moment like this could really be.

"Again."

Whistle casually. Twiddle your thumbs. Act like you know NOTHING.

It never occurred to them how incredibly tall the young CEO was. He had always surpassed the average human being in height and stature, but at this moment he seemed to transcend above all existing objects. And Seto Kaiba knew that. Thus, he was using it to his full advantage; nothing was as enjoyable as striking fear in the hearts of your opponents.

"What the **hell** were the four of you doing in a janitor's closest **eavesdropping on us**?"

Somewhere a bell rang. What is one to say in a precarious situation such as this one?

Anzu frowned. "There's no need to be so blunt about it." She dusted the grime from the flaps of her skirt. She wrinkled her nose. Ew, amazing how much filth resided in a janitor's closet.

But really, what is one to say to such a statement like that?

Anzu looked around. Honda seemed to be unconscious upon the floor. Jou was staring furiously at the tall brunette. Yugi was attempting to catch his Yami's eye.

_Something happened. And I totally missed it._

Oh, cruel fate.

Yugi attempted once again to reach his other half's mind through their link. So far, all efforts had gone to waste.

_Yami. I know you can hear me._

Silence.

_Answer me right now Yami._

More silence.

_Yami, I saw what happened. _

"_What? You did—I mean, what are you talking about?"_

_Stop acting so innocent Yami, I know what I saw, well at least a small part of it._

"_You mean when you were spying on the two of us while hiding out in that janitor's closet over there."_

_Why yes, that's more or less correct!_

Silence. "_You have no shame at all. And you do realize that I am NEVER going to talk to you again."_

_Oh Yami, stop acting like an immature baby!_

"_I'm going back to class."_

_EH? _

"_You heard me."_

A shrug. _Suit yourself. _

"I'm going to class now," managed Yami. The tips of his fingers massaged his forehead. Too many things had happened so far and all he wanted to do right now was to go home and sleep for the next hundred years or so. _Maybe this is all just some messed up dream, _thought Yami desperately.

Seto Kaiba involuntarily peered at his neighbor, flashing a quick look of mild concern. If it was anyone else other than the spirit that stood besides him, than the detached brunette wouldn't have given the individual a second thought. But this was Yami, so Seto was unable to quell the rising feeling of anxiety that had managed to break through his exterior of chilly indifference. And it was this strange sentiment of care that worried the young CEO.

Was his infatuation only a matter of lust? If it was than he was safe. For lust was a perfectly sane thing, it could be quenched and satisfied in only a matter of mere minutes and left nothing for despair. It was a hollow gesture, an intangible substance that had no actual filling; empty and almost purposeless to its very core. Yes, lust was absolutely fine.

But if that desire managed to trespass beyond the thinning line between false sentiment and authentic emotion—if it managed to change—

He did not want to say that word, that rubbish thing called "it." That thing was best left unmentioned and unthought-of, too dangerous to even glide upon. For love was an erratic emotion, it was too unpredictable, too inconsistent for everyday life.

Damn. He had said it.

Another idea flowed forth. A perturbing thought: Did he love the crimson-eyed boy?

Silence. There was a pause.

_Of course not, what are you trying to say.  
_

The words sounded cruel and cold, foreign-like, even to his own mind that had long grown used to the biting frostiness that sprang forth from his mouth.

But as the blue-eyed billionaire turned his head to view his rival, to take in that image of golden bangs framing red-wine eyes, of that lithe and proud body, of one of the few peoplewhowasable to make him laugh, he was suddenly unsure.

Ha, _the_ Seto Kaiba, world renowned duelist, billionaire and prodigy was actually doubtful; now that was rich.

_But you didn't answer the question._

_  
_Hush now.

Did he?

Silence. There was a pause.

_Was he even capable of…?_

I don't **know.**

**  
**

_What are you trying to say?  
_

There was a huff of irritation as blue-eyes once again settled on the shamed group of young delinquents cowering at his feet. Seto Kaiba flipped out his cell phone, calling upon his top-notch security guards to ensure that the little group was to be, at all times, at least 20 feet away from him and Yami.

A curt nod. A sharp bark. Cell phone flipped shut.

If this was a dream, like Yami had woefully hoped, than the dream was FAR from over.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quite flawlessly if truth be told. This meaning that no other outrageous events had occurred so far, which Yami was thankful for. The spirit still didn't see the point in which Yugi had insisted in him coming here. Seriously, there were SO many pointless subjects, it was almost laughable. In chemistry, they were learning about a certain something called a mole. Yami had embarrassed himself when he had asked the teacher just why they were taking notes on a blind rodent-like mammal in a field of chemical reactions. The teacher, after bellowing his lungs out in laughter, replied that a "mol" was a particular number used to describe a large quantity. The number 6.02 x 10 to the 23rd. The Ex-Pharaoh had promised never to participate in class ever again. 

Next was Literature, where Sensei Tsukiko, a wizened old croon standing at 4 ft. and 2 inches, attempted to teach her class. The old woman was extremely short-sighted and was near death, something that did not aid in her lecturing to the class. Yami had to practically shout his passage to an almost deafening volume before the elderly lady was satisfied. No one could blame the Ex-Pharaoh for refusing to speak for the rest of the period. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had coughed up his voice box, or his lungs for that matter.

Lunch was an absolute horror. Yami had looked in pure disgust at the smoldering piles of chunky beans, burnt hamburgers, and various other nameless "appetizers." He had pressed a cautious napkin against the oily surface of a pasty pizza, questioning its sanitation. It was immediately answered when the papery napkin, when lifted, was completely soaked to the corners. The grease was so abundant that it dripped from the supersaturated napkin and onto Yami's paper plate.

Yami had turned a delicate shade of green and politely pushed the monstrosity away and out of reach. Seto, who knew all too well of the horrors of cafeteria food, took pity upon the queasy duelist and was kind enough to order a freshly picked salad from Japan's top food restaurant.

The crimson-eyed boy momentarily forgot about the previous incident from the morning and had given the CEO a sincere smile before helping himself to the crisp greenery. The brunette had fingered his collar in awkwardness.

But the most noteworthy of all the classes was Health. Today, the lucky class was learning about…

"SEX," firmly stated Sensei Amanzo as he surveyed the many grins and raised eyebrows that had emerged at his mention of the forbidden word.

"Niceee," drawled out a cocky teenager as he leaned back against his chair. "That's totally my field of study!" The class cheered and laughed as the guys jabbed each other in the ribs in special meaning. The girls, along with Yami merely rolled their eyes at the immaturity of their fellow boy students. Seriously.

"Yes Takashi-san, I am sure you are _very_ experienced in the field, considering that you sleep around with approximately 10 girls each week," backfired the teacher in smooth rhythm. The class "Ohhhed" at the comment. The teenager merely raised his two hands as if to say, _Hey, it's not my fault all the girls want me! _

Seto let out a derisive noise, causing the cocky teenager to whirl around in defense at the lean brunette. "What? You got a problem with what I'm saying?"

His lips curled into a cruel smirk as he directed his ice blue-eyes towards the challenger. The student involuntarily shrank back, repelled by the glacial chill that was being emitted in icy drafts. The boy was completely insignificant, one that was not even **worth** responding back to. Hell, there was practically no one that was commendable enough to go against _him. _Except maybe one.

Yami thought he felt the hard stare of an unknown person at that moment.

The CEO was about to inflict some biting comment towards the dim-witted being when his fan club, sensing an insult being directed towards their beloved idol, was inflamed into action. And when they got started, whoah…let's not go there.

"Hey Takashi! Don't you even think of insulting Kaiba-san!"

"Yeah! That's right you low-life worm!"

"He's like a million times better looking than you'll ever be anyway—"

"You like stand no chance against **HIM**."

"SO. GIVE. IT. UP. LOSER."

All the girls in the class simultaneously raised their fingers in the shape of an "L."

There was a shocked silence.

"**Ouch,**" commented someone as Takashi looked absolutely stupefied at the sudden onslaught of verbal abuse. "Mannn, you got DISSED dude."

A girl with platinum blonde hair flipped her artificially straightened locks. Raising her nose in the air she replied, "May it be a warning that goes to ALL people who even attempt to insult the wonderful Seto Kaiba." She waved her small hand towards the dumbfounded CEO and mouthed the words "Love you!"

The girls cheered their impressive leader to jubilation.

_Behold the might of Girl Power, _thought Yami in amusement. _That was totally priceless._

Seto Kaiba merely edged away from the flamboyant cheers of affection from his overly-excited cult. _Girls...why did God have to create such an annoying species?_

They irritated him to an almost maddening degree.

Sensei Amanzo, in having lost control of his class, struggled to attain domination over his rowdy students. Cries of "Settle down people" and "Whoahhh there, calm down" echoed through the classroom.

Amidst the babbles of chaos and disorder, Yami smiled at the irritated scowl of the frustrated brunette.

* * *

Yami and Seto had both been let out of class early, for their Social Studies teacher had suffered through a mental breakdown. In the middle of teaching their class about the history of World War II, the woman had burst into hysterical tears and had turned to the startled class, in heaving sobs, about the injustice of animal treatment in the Americas. How that pertained to the lesson the class would never know, but the frenzied teacher was soon ushered out. The class was dismissed early by the school's principle, much to the joy and glee of the remaining students. 

The duo, quite clueless as to where they should go, managed to end up in one of the school's courtyards. It was a thrilling experience for the Ex-Pharaoh, a startling change to the cramped hallways and claustrophobic sense of closeness with in the narrowed classrooms. Here was a small glimpse of the full impact of nature's true beauty. Cascading leaves of astonishing hues of crimson, yellow and orange graced the area in fluttering sweeps. The wind drifted through the air like intangible liquid, intertwining through the branches as it eventually guided the scattered leaves into a delightful autumn dance. The sun shone with surprising clarity, butter-yellow rays shimmering through the clouds and coating the region with its ever illuminating strength. Yami tilted his head towards the soothing presence of the afternoon light, elucidating the ivory white of his nearly flawless skin. To experience the crisp exhilarance of an autumn day was quite dazzling.

He loved every second of it.

The once isolated spirit stretched his two arms against the softening currents of the wind, fingers tilted upwards towards the heavens as if praising the natural artwork done by Mother Nature. His exotic flare of hair moved with the playful motions of the breeze, his golden bangs trembling in light-hearted charm.Yami's eyes shone like rubies, crimson tint glowing with a sense of childish happiness. Then they closed in a state of relaxation, as he allowed his frame to succumb to the earthly enchantment of the outside world.

Seto had watched the spirit. He stared at him, stared at him as if there was no such thing as the meaning of time. The brunette would've happily spent the rest of his life just trapt in this moment; as long as the slender form of his rival remained basking in the melodious glow of the autumn foliage.

The now dormant cherry blossom tree swayed in the wind. The gleam of golden wheat glinted in the sunlight.

His auburn strands moved along with it.

Scarlet blossomed forth as Yami opened his eyes. Eyes leaning towards the brisk ever-blue of the endless sky, he murmured:

"Kaiba…?"

The billionaire's own blue-eyes were still fastened on the duelist, "Yami."

A smile. Red eyes took in the slanting curves of the dancing leaves.

Seto took a step closer.

"Do you ever notice the falling of the autumn leaves?"

He had made his way to the crimson-eyed boy until he was directly behind him. Yami turned around slowly, accepting the playful encirclement of the wind.

How he wanted to wrap his arms around the fiery boy and embrace him till the end of eternity.

_Do you love him? _

Both of his hands were on his shoulders. With his right, he raised it to the angelic glow of the shorter boy.

_Well?_

His fingers lightly caressed the silk-like quality of the Ex-Pharaoh's skin. The ice dwelling within his orbs was melting, becoming one with the liquid feel of the soothing wind.

_Do you?_

Yami lifted his eyes to meet with the direct intensity of the brunette's. He had never done that before. The once hard cobalt had been replaced with a softer shade, a captivating color of a perfect sapphire.

He had never noticed how **blue **they really were.

_I don't know._

A sad smile tugged at the corner of the billionaire's lips. His brown bangs came into contact with pure gold.

"Now I do."

Now he did. For now he would always take note of the falling autumn leaves. All because of a simple tri-colored hair boy basking in the eternal sunshine of a spotless world.

_Nonsense. Of course you know. _

Why didn't he move away? Why didn't he move away from the deep blueness of those unknown depths? From that incident before, to the one right now, why didn't he move away? What was this unfamiliar feeling in the base of his heart?

_How could you **not** know?_

Yami realized what it was, the very same thing that the CEO had triggered in their previous meeting.

_A single crimson leaf wavered over the two.  
_

The thought passed through his head in sudden revelation.

_It swayed back and forth.  
_

There was a flush of color.

_From the left…than to the right._

Seto Kaiba had made his heart_ **throb**._

* * *

The summer rain that started to fall 

Gently streaked past my tears

Images that resemble memories

Autumn's drama reruns

I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest

And become closer to you

I have wandered about once and returned

Always grasping for the blue sky

Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind

Softly reaches out toward you

I love you I love you, it can't be helped

That has nothing to do with this

..._Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru_...

* * *

To Be Continued… 

**A/N**: Pishhh did you really think I'd let the two of them kiss right now? Pwahahaa, of course not, it's too early, only chapter 3. Seto must first mature away from that state of lust and into the beautiful world of undying love, and Yami has to develop his own confusing feelings. Lalaa! **Random note**...Remember when I mentioned listening to a lovey dovey song while reading the last scene? Try listening to **Suteki da Ne** by Rikki (yeaa I should've added this in the beginning...oh well... :3 but it totally works! You should try it!)

So that was my crappy attempt to make this chapter sound worthwhile. Congratz to all who made it through! I salute you!Also, all school descriptions are based upon my own "beloved high school," I just hope people won't think that Japanese schools are actually like this (good heavens, I hope not)

I hope you guys didn't flinch at the sappiness of the last line...you gotta admit that Yami sounded like some lovestruck teenage girl :giggle: Yeahh I'm weird...but dats OKAY.

Sakura Drops is such a pretty song. :sigh: You should all go download and listen to it. (Yesss another song) The lyrics were so beautiful (when translated) and it fit so perfectly with my fic that I just had to add it. Go J-Pop singers! I want to type more but I'm too tired. :P I don't know what's up for the next chapter. I'm really lost over here. I might be developing writer's block. (So early? OH NO!)

My eyes hurt A LOT.

**Review, review and review!** So you can all inspire me to think of a **new idea/update sooner** for Chapter 4! Even you lurkers out there, (if there are any) suggestions, comments are always welcome :blindingsmile: Okay I'll stop…With all that said, adieu for now my beloved readers :waves:


	4. Preparation

**A/N:** :Suffocates everyone with teary and squishy hugs as she bawls out hysterically: YOU my beloved reviewers are the most wonderful beings in the entire known universe! Even though this fanfic totally sucks beyond everything, you guys cheer up my day.

Arigatou a million times to **Sonia (kyaa :wavez like crazy: Howz your vacation?)**, **exquisiteiridescences, xXcrystalangelXx, Finally, Todokanunegai (did I spell that right?), ShadowMcJ, Serenity Miral, saphhiretintedeyes, Gutterangel, mellinde, Pysche, Lomelindi, XXX, and CrimsonEyedDragon! **

And **special thanks** to **Pysche, exquisiteiridescences and sapphiretintedeyes **for sticking with me all through all 3 chapters.

I will lavish all of you with praise.

Onto Chapter 4, which I had A LOT of fun typing up. I let loose some of my flowery detail writing for **mellinde's** sake (there's still some there though) and focused more on action and speech. This chapter is basically HUMOR...sortaish...Or my pathetic attempt at it. heh hehh I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I did! (but then that's me...so I don't count) Once again, excuse my horrific writing errors...my beta has officially died and I am now beta-less :(

**Disclaimer**: I can't think of anymore creative disclaimers...so I do not own Yugioh. BLEH.

**Inspired by**: Simon and Paula from American Idol (They argue so much and yet flirt with each other all the time that they totally reminded me of Seto and Yami...! yes I am very odd)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**: Preparation

Memories. They are fleeting and virtually brief, almost too numerous and copious to contain within the spectrum of one's limited mind. For it is a sad and most poignant matter, the fading of lost and forgotten remembrance, those considered far too unimportant and insignificant to preserve within the dusty shelves of one's drenched conscience. But of course within the sequence of one's provisional life, there will be always those few and ever so rare recollections, those worthy of keeping and retaining till the end of time. Those memories that shone with such unrivaled importance that the host will be unable to forget their tantalizing scenes. They will be locked away within the complex folds of the human mind, there until all of eternity, crisp and unmarked to the last fiber.

Their scenes will forever hover within the mentality of the occupants mind. They will bring about remembrance, remorse, and coldness, as well as reminiscence, pleasure and warmth. Such were the power and influence of those memories.

For Seto Kaiba, he will be always reminded of the crimson shower of autumn foliage. He will be unable to forget them; he will lock them away within preservation, intact and untainted for all perpetuity.

Where they will forever probe him of a pivotal moment, of a dazzling day where a slender young boy danced among the scarlet rain of fall's downpour.

* * *

_Seto Kaiba had made his heart **throb**._

What in Ra's name…?

Yami, confused and disoriented by the bewildering thought, took a step back. A step back from the reaching hand of lithe and caressing fingers; of auburn colored locks and intensity of bright blueness.

They were _so _blue.

The former Pharaoh shivered in unknown meaning. The concentration of such flavored color almost frightened him. He had stared deep into those seemingly endless depths, and was struck by the sharp force of life that emanated from the profundity. Did these eyes, these vibrant and luminous eyes really belong to who he thought they did? Those eyes that emitted such a vivid display of raw emotion, of such vivacious colors? Was this really _the _Seto Kaiba? Yami tried to recall all the times he had encountered the CEO, and not one of his many fleeting memories could he remember when he had seen such a powerful surge of pure feeling. The slender boy sealed his lips in bitter reminder as he recollected the numerous times when the billionaire had sneered and scoffed at him in sleek distaste. He could remember, with noteworthy detail, of how Kaiba's eyes had resembled nothing more than two mere chips of clear-cut ice, chiseled to perfection and yet tainted with chilling indifference.

But wait—there had been _one_ moment—

Dear Ra…his head **hurt**—

So the crimson-eyed boy had taken a step back, because for the moment it was the only sensible thing that he could think of. And with that simple action, the enchantment of autumn's dance was finally over. Once again, the two were only mere students touring the grounds of Domino High.

"I'm sorry Kaiba," began Yami in a shaky laugh. A toss of golden bangs. "I must have gotten carried away…after of being coped up inside for so long, it was just all so—" He paused. "Overwhelming I suppose…ahhh I'm sorry—I must sound really weird..."

Why was he apologizing so much? And no, it was definitely NOT because he was flustered. He was simply…tired yes, that would explain it. _I am not in anyway uncomfortable, _Yami told himself firmly.

_And this has nothing to with Kaiba. AT. ALL. _

That's right. You just keep telling yourself that. _  
_

Seto glanced at Yami's state of agitation, a small sense of amusement apparent upon the classical features of the tall billionaire. The former Pharaoh was so sensitive; it was most highly entertaining at the way the tri-colored haired boy could get so easily ruffled. The moment of sweet tenderness had nearly faded at the moment and the CEO was left with a strange sense of loss, as if he had been deprived of some long-sought moment. It was tinged with a distinct feeling of mild confusion.

The brunette frowned, for he had never liked being confused. In fact, he despised confusion. Confusion was an indirect sign of weakness, for it hinted of disorganized thoughts and duplicates of unanswered questions. More importantly, it revealed a certain something about your intelligence. And might it be mentioned that Seto Kaiba took **enormous pride** in his extraordinary sense of aptitude. As the CEO of his corporation, he had always been accustomed in being superior to the majority of the human species. The world saying goes that to every mind-boggling question there was always an answer; an answer that was most assuredly known by _him. _

And as arrogant and egotistical as it sounded, the fact was true. Seto Kaiba _always _knew the answers.

But here he was right now, with a bothersome cloud of confusion lingering within the recesses of his mind.

It dealt a thunderous blow against his unbelievably large ego.

What had gone on between the two of them? What had been that searing yet heart-warming feeling that had enveloped the entire frame of his body?

"_Do you ever notice the falling of the autumn leaves?"_

Yami—

Seto continued his detailed observation of his fellow rival at hand, staring at the flustered attempts of apology in rapt attention. A shadow of a smile threatened to break though his stolid mask of indifference yet again. _Just what was Yami babbling about this time? _

Another matter of confusion. How was it that this simple crimson-eyed boy was able to break through his inner walls of defenses, fracture the unyielding forces until they tore away and expose what lay underneath years upon years of apathy and lethargy? How was it that Yami made him feel so….

Human?

It was a complex string of intricate questions that undoubtedly called to be answered at once. It screamed of challenge, confrontation and of resolution. And Seto Kaiba never backed down from a challenge. EVER.

Ice blue eyes narrowed the slightest. What was the best way to approach this dilemma? Azure fixated itself upon the fiery duelist once again. There was only one way to resolve this conflicting issue.

_I must…familiarize myself with the cause of the predicament._

"No, it's quite alright," murmured Seto slowly, the low tenor of a voice halting the agitated spirit in his fleet of disorder. Fingers tapped against the curve of his chin as the CEO's mind clicked away in praise worthy rapidness. A plan was being formulated…

The former Pharaoh frowned as he caught the look that had settled upon the face of the tall billionaire. For he did not like the gaze that the CEO was currently directing towards him, he did not like it at all. Let me emphasize the words AT ALL. It totally reeked of a shrewd sense of deviousness that made Yami want to edge away in a slow and deliberate manner.

Scheming, manipulative, conniving…

Seto Kaiba was calculating.

O dear.

_Plan #1: Successfully prepared. Now ready for experimenting and observation. _

_Bring it ON. _

A self-satisfied smirk. The brunette rummaged around in the pocket of his trench coat and produced his compatible and ever-so-reliable-platinum Kyocera cellphone. Flipping it open, he smoothly declared:

"Croquette? Summon the limo immediately— Yes and believe me when I mean immediately, it better be here in exactly 2.37 minutes. Is that understood? Not a millisecond before or after. I have a particular rendezvous with a certain duelist I must carry out— No it **cannot **wait…Are you questioning me by any chance Croquette…?"

3 individual words caught Yami's ear.

Rendezvous? A certain duelist…?

_There was no duelist present here at this moment, just what in god's name was Seto Kaiba referring to—? _

_WHOAH. Backtrack over here. He doesn't mean…_

Yami's eyes widened.

_Me?_

The former pharaoh narrowed his eyes in concealed opposition. **If**, let the word **if **be stressed, if what he thought Seto Kaiba was intending to do was true, than he would have only one thing to say to his face.

Go. To. Hell.

Alright then, perhaps that would be a tad harsh. The more reasonable approach to the situation would be a polite gesture of decline. _"I am sorry Kaiba-san, but I am afraid that free time is a most rare and valuable object that I, as an unfortunate being, do not possess at this moment. I make my deepest regrets." _

_Yes, _thought Yami positively. _That would most certainly do the idea. Clear and eloquent does the trick._

On another thought, let's add a bow towards the end of that statement. You know, exemplify the entire action.

Affirmative. Yami was extremely prepared.

The spirit heard the faint click of a dial tone as the CEO flipped his cell phone shut with timed efficiency. The brunette languidly turned towards him, auburn locks slightly disheveled from the small breeze of the wind and long trench coat rippling at its own accord.

Amazing how that trench coat always seemed to go against the laws of gravity. It did nothing to ease the feeling of discomfort that had wormed its way deep inside Yami's body; in fact it only managed to heighten the sense of superiority that radiated from the billionaire's lean form.

_Why did Seto Kaiba have to be so incredibly **tall**?_

Cool eyes held his own crimson-eyes in faint consideration.

"Are you by any chance free this afternoon?"

The sentence seemed more like a statement than an actual question. It was as if the CEO had automatically assumed that the tri-colored haired boy had nothing else better to do. A faint warmth of irritation spurned inside him. Was he trying to imply that he had no social life at all?

Well, Kaiba was about to be sorely disappointed.

Yami lifted his chin in an act of small defiance towards the haughty inquiry, causing Seto to raise a fine eyebrow upon the deed.

"I am sorry Kaiba-san but I am afraid that free time is a most rare and valuable object that I—"

"Excellent. I should've thought so—" interrupted the brunette smoothly without a hint of humiliation.

Yami was about to reply with some stinging retort about how rude it was to purposely interject whilst another person was speaking. However, his insult was cut short by the outcome of the billionaire's reply.

"I have arranged a reservation for the two of us at Lattanzi Ristorante tonight at 8:00 PM sharp—"

_**WHAT ?** _

"It is an exceptionally high and upscale establishment that focuses its culinary expertise on Italian dishes—"

_Wait!_

"Thus, I expect you to don upon yourself in an outfit that fits such a high-quality dining arena—"

_Just!_

"None of this "casual attire" that I as an unfortunate human being, have been exposed to in this detestable school…"

_A damn!_

"I am anticipating a highly fashionable apparel from one such as yourself, so do not disappoint me—"

_Second!_

The striking billionaire tilted his wrist so that the Roman numerals of his Rolex Geneve glinted silver in the gathering sunlight. Without a waste of a breath or of a mere second he continued:

"My limo will arrive at approximately 7:30 sharp in the front of your residence; accordingly you should be ready by at least a quarter after. I am telling you that I will not tolerate, in any form or way, belatedness. Speed and time are a must in today's world."

The former Pharaoh was almost too stupefied to even speak. Somewhere, the distant chatter of released high school students drifted in the air. Cries of joy, liveliness and glee.

He felt a dark, foreboding doom materializing within the pit of his stomach.

What has just happened over here…?

Seto Kaiba admired the completely astonished look splashed across the normally confident face of his rival. _Now look who's the one that's confused_, he thought with a feeling of complacency.

His acute ears picked up the faint screech of tires. _Ah, Croquette has arrived. _He turned once again towards his watch. _Hm, he came precisely on time, I should congratulate the fool._

Seto raised a brisk hand through the thick locks of his mahogany hair and gave the still momentarily stunned spirit a slight inclination of his head.

"It seems that my ride is here," remarked the satisfied brunette. "I shall be seeing you again at 7:30. Until then."

He made a light sweep with the curve of his hand.

The inducement was smooth, polished and effectively effortless. If Yami had been one of the many rapid fan girls whom worshipped the handsome young man with jaw-dropping diligence, than he would have been absolutely giddy with pure delight. Think about it, an entire evening in the company of Japan's sexiest known bachelor within the country's most sought after restaurant. Top notch, high quality and wholly perfect. It was a night that many, far too many, would have hoped to die for; a chance that was quite possibly as rare as cultured diamonds.

But of course, Yami was not one of Seto Kaiba's infatuated admirers, thus he viewed the entire situation with utter horror and complete rage. With the ringing tone of Kaiba's "until then," the former pharaoh seemed to have awakened from his frozen trance and was literally incensed beyond all anger. The incompetence. The arrogance. That incredibly over-confident air of superiority and condescension! What gave him the right to just dump this insane affair upon his head?

The brunette, having finished his eloquent speech, was well on his way towards the impressive form of his ebony hued limousine.

_Now just hold on a minute!_

"Wait…now just wait a moment!" cried Yami as he ran up ahead. He was side by side with the CEO now, who turned upon him with the full intensity of his ice-blue eyes.

A bored expression. "Yes?"

Yami placed two hands upon the side of his hips and directed his own fire-lit eyes towards the cool indifference of his opponent.

Seto Kaiba curled his lips in momentary appreciation. "Well? Out of with it. Or are you trying to impress me with your notable skill at modeling?"

A faint blush had arisen within his face. _Ohhh, he was so going to get it._

"First off, even if I did do modeling, I would most certainly not pose for anyonesuch asthe likes of you," gritted out the frustrated spirit. How was it that Kaiba always managed to make him feel so self-conscious?

"Second!" Yami raised a defiant finger upward towards the sky. "When in Ra's name did I ever accept this little invitation of yours? You just rudely interrupted me while I was in the middle of telling you that I was most certainly not free tonight. And then you continue on as if I had said the exact opposite, completely disregarding everything—! And you now expect me to get ready for some…what did you call it…rendezvous tonight at 8 o'clock?"

A mocking smile. "Why yes, that's the gist of it."

How he wanted to wipe that unbelievably smug smirk off that incredibly sarcastic face.

"Well then…" the former crossed his arms in non-cooperation, "I am afraid that I must politely be disinclined to acquiesce with the compliance of your proposal."

An amused look. "Isn't that a frightful dash of vocabulary for such a simple response?"

A heated glare. "The answer is NO Kaiba, I am not going."

"Of course you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No, thank you very much!"

"Yes, and you are quite welcome."

Yami at this particular point was well ready to summon his awe-inspiring powers of his handy-dandy mind-crushing ability. _We'll see who gets the last laugh, _thought the former Pharaoh in furiousness.

"Who in Ra's name do you think you are Seto Kaiba?" said the frustrated tri-colored haired boy through obvious clenched teeth. "You completely arrogant, self-centered and egotistical bastard!"

The brunette frowned, a slight creasing within the perfect symmetry of his undeniable proportioned lips. Yami, in a sense of perverse glee, hoped that the flaming insult was at last leaving its scorching mark upon the CEO's impossibly over-confident ego. Alas, his little celebration was soon cut short by Seto Kaiba's next declaration.

"I am afraid that you forgot the term handsome and indisputably gorgeous among those adjectives," lightly remarked the billionaire in casual reference, yet at the same time, unquestionably curious of the Ex-Pharaoh's response.

"Yes! You gorgeo—!" A gasp. Yami immediately brought a hand to cover the "accidental" phrase from being heard. But it was too late. The damage had been done.

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Yami, DO NOT look at Kaiba._

Nevertheless, the crimson-eyed boy could evidently feel the triumphant smirk upon that digustingly self-satisfied, disgustingly brash and disgustingly smug face.

"Well that was, dare I say, entertaining at the very least," said Seto softly, expressing the extent of his mocking approval with each individual syllable at hand. Fascinating how the blue-eyed young man was able to manipulate every single word to play to his greatest advantage. It was an intriguing skill, one that he held with immense self-importance.

And which was a skill that Yami wished he could obliterate with a flick of his finger.

A meticulously uniformed man opened the door of the black limo, neatly bowing towards the coming strides of his master. Seto Kaiba turned around one last time towards the flustered form of his rival.

"Be ready by 7:15," he repeated, sealing his victory with those 4 separate utterances. The brunette settled himself in the plush attire of the limo's extravagant back seats.

Yami shook his head to clear the confusing thoughts assailing his now vulnerable mind. He quickly ran to the car door, a monstrosity of insults and verbal abuses just waiting to be thrown out in a variety of discourteous ways. But the only thing that managed come through the opening mouth of the tri-colored hair boy was…

"But…but…what's the whole point of—I mean—**WHY**?"

Why? Why would Japan's most delectable bachelor want to arrange something such as this with him?

He refused to even mention the word "date." Mind you, no jumping to conclusions.

Seto Kaiba tilted his head in mock offense, his ever-so bright blue eyes locking with his own red-wine tint. "Why Yami, I would think that it's obvious."

The lean brunette leaned forward.

"I only wish to get to know you better."

The Ex-Pharaoh unintentionally felt himself draw closer to the CEO.

"Is that really too much to ask?"

Seto Kaiba placed a single finger underneath the curve of Yami's chin, just barely grazing the smooth surface of pale skin.

"Adieu."

Before Yami could even blink, the door to the limo had closed and with that, the black form was well on its way down the bustling streets of Domino City.

"Yamiiiiiiiii!"

A cloud of dust had faintly arisen from the leaving of the sleek vehicle.

"Hello?"

He was left there to stare at the dust in complete stupefaction.

"Yami?"

Just...dry and confused dust.

"Where are you Yami?"

The intense silence of lingering stillness.

_I don't believe you._

...falling of autumn leaves...?

So **why?**

_Tell me_ **WHY.**

* * *

"I think that it is a **splendid** idea!"

"You. Think. What?"

Yami was staring with wide-open disbelief at the smiling form of his light. He must be dreaming…no this has to be a nightmare…it was the only logical reason.

He brought his hand to his ear as if suffering from an unknown hearing infection. "I'm sorry but did I just hear you say that it's a _splendid_ idea? Because I..."

Yugi jumped up and down upon the bed, and with a beaming grin, gave an enthusiastic nod.

_Dear Ra NOOO…_

"How can you say that it's a _splendid idea_?" ranted Yami as he circled the bedroom for the umpteenth time. "I mean, did Kaiba even bother to think about all the important matters I have to deal with tonight? I mean seriously—!"

Yugi absentmindedly poked his furry stuffed Kuribo in the stomach. "Yami, that's the whole entire point! You have nothing to do tonight!"

The agitated spirit raised his head in defiance. "What about the loads of homework that I've been assigned?"

"The teachers have all excused you from the work since you're a new transfer student."

"How about any of the chores around the house?"

"I've already done alllll of them."

"What about hanging out with our friends?"

"Honda's currently studying for a huge social studies test.

"Ever think about Anzu?"

"Anzu is preoccupied with dance lessons, don't you remember?"

"And Jou?"

"Jou's shopping around for herbal tea," recited Yugi. The spirit gave him an odd look. The purple-eyed boy raised his hands in a shrug. "Beats me. He seemed to have developed a weird fetish with green-mint tea, I can't stop him!"

Yami slumped down upon the floor in utter defeat. He reached out and clutched a fuzzy white unicorn in solemn loss.

"I can't believe Kaiba forced me into something like this," mumbled the Ex-Pharaoh through the white fuzz of the toy. He buried his head into the animal. "This…this…_rendezvous _nonsense."

Yugi peeped up from his own Kuribo in perked curiosity. "So it's a date then!"

"NO, it is NOT a date thank you very much!" raved Yami as he squeezed the downy head of the unicorn in anger. Yugi looked in apparent concern at the toy; there was only so much abuse a stuffed animal could endure.

"It's some weird and twisted event that only Kaiba is capable of inventing," shouted the spirit as he banged the stuffed creature against the floor. The stump of the unicorn was bent in an awkward angle, for such was the strength of an angered 5000 year old Ex-Pharaoh. _Hey, this was actually sort of fun…_

"Ahem ahem!" interjected Yugi as he grabbed the battered plaything from the wrath of his Yami's hand. "I think that is quite enough for today! Honestly Yami, control yourself!"

The stubborn tri-colored hair boy crossed his arms in downright refusal, totally oblivious to the stark injuries he had committed upon the poor unicorn. "I don't care if Kaiba's coming to pick me up at 7:30, I am not going!"

Yugi frowned. "But you're going to look like an absolute idiot if you don't!" replied the shorter of two. He placed the mistreated unicorn along side the brown furriness of his own Kuribo doll. _There! Don't they look cute?_ He turned back against the inflexibility of his headstrong Yami.

"Besides, Kaiba-san has already made reservations for the two of you; I mean imagine the trouble he went to do all of that! From what I've heard Lattanzi Ristorante is an extremely high class restaurant…"

"That's extremely well-established and focuses its culinary expertise on Italian dishes." Yami recited boringly. "Yes, I've already heard from dear Kaiba. Your point?"

Yugi lightly flopped onto the mattress and bounced himself upwards. With a thoughtful expression he said, "My point is that Kaiba-san isn't the type of person to take a day off from work just so he can go eat at some luxurious restaurant. You know how he is! He doesn't do anything unless he has a very valid reason to go with the action! There has to be some special motive for him taking you out…" Yugi dearly hoped that his other-half would catch the drift.

The former Pharaoh unwillingly found himself listening to his light's advice. Hesitantly he murmured, "He said that he wanted to get to "know me better"… or something along those lines.

Yugi's eyes, already impossibly large, widened even more. "Really now?"

He furrowed his eyebrow. "Problem is, I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not," Yami leaned backwards, "Pishh…it was probably some sort of device to mess around with my mind."

The purple-eyed boy however, sensed that the CEO's statement had probably contained a bit more truth than his dense other half believed it to be. _Now Yami definitely had to go out, _thought Yugi furiously. He would see to it that it would happen, no matter what.

"Come on!" whined Yugi in a last desperate plea to budge his headstrong yami. He sat down next to his other half with a casual flop, staring at him with large violet eyes. "It's only for tonight! I mean honestly…how bad could it really be?"

He was met with a steady glare of barely concealed pessimism, accompanied by narrowed crimson eyes.

Yugi refused to be defeated. Two could play in this game of obduracy. "My goodness Yami, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were positively frightened of Kaiba-san," commented the shorter boy offhandedly.

There was a sudden stiffening in the body of the former Pharaoh.

The spirit slowly turned around. "What. Did. You. Say?"

_Bingo— _thought Yugi in a glee of triumphant success. He shrugged nonchalantly, examining the tips of his fingers as if unaware of the spark he had ignited. "From the way that you're acting, I'd say that you were actually scared of Seto Kaiba." A glance of pure innocence. "Am I right?"

There was a stony silence.

BAM!

The violet-haired boy jumped at the unexpected burst of motion. His other half had immediately stood up in rigid straightness and had slammed a fist upon Yugi's desk. Sheets of loose paper fluttered onto the ground, jolted out of place and into the air from the fervent frenzy of the spirit.

His gaze was unwavering; tenacaious and steadfast to its very core.

The response was short and curt in tone.

"Help me get ready by 7:15 sharp."

Yugi's mouth split open into a broad grin. "No sweat."

* * *

Satisfaction was a certain something that was hard to obtain in life, for always are people pushed to achieve perfection and precision. However, in the case of Yugi, he was pleased to say that he was _satisfied. _

He brushed his golden bangs away from tired but contented violet eyes as he admired his handiwork.

Yami, though completely fired up with Yugi's accusation of his existing fear for the tall CEO, had put up quite a fight when the shorter boy attempted to prepare him for the coming evening. Complaints, sulkiness and constant fidgeting nearly drove the young boy to complete failure. Yami on the other hand, could not see what all the fuss was about, and was contented to merely go out in his usual attire of leather belts.

Purple eyes had widened 10 times in size as the shorter boy gaped at his other half's preposition.

"You go out to Lattanzi Ristorante in **that **outfit? You poor lost soul!" fired Yugi as he chided his other half in mother-like concern. "No way! You're gonna go out there in style my friend!"

The next 3 hours were the most grueling and despicable 180 minutes that he had ever gone through in his entire life.

First, Yami had been shoved into a tub-full of soapy water which suspiciously reeked of L'oreals Burst of Banana-Melon Froth. After nearly drowning from the immense suds of bubbly foam, Yugi had fiercely insisted that he use Herbal Essence's latest shampoo, that had rapidly gained in popularity since its release. The former Pharaoh had gazed in terror at the gaudy pink and yellow letters, shining cheerfully in the brightness of the bathroom lights.

"**Passion Fruit**?" he screamed in horror as his eyes boggled at the flowing script-like words splayed across the bottle.

Yugi had narrowed his eyes into violet slits as if daring the Ex-Pharaoh to go against him. "Obviously! Don't you know that first impression is everything? And when I mean everything that include not only looks, but smell! You _do _want to smell good right?"

Yami was severely tempted to throw the petite bottle into the garbage pail but was stopped by the intense glare of his light.

"That may be so, but I do not want to go around smelling like a…like a **girl**!" managed Yami as he flinched at the appalling thought.

"Oh, nonsense!" reprimanded the shorter boy sternly. He grabbed the bottle, flipped open the cap and squirted a large blob-full of pink gel-like substance into the palm of his hand. And before Yami could edge away, he was vigorously attacking the tri-colored hair mop with hair-gripping strength. The crimson-eyed boy was practically in tears by the time his hair was successfully lathered, rinsed, conditioned and yes, rinsed once again.

Next came the matter of blow-drying. Flipping the switch onto full power at its highest temperature and strength, Yami was mercilessly administered to searing heat as Yugi attempted to blow-dry his hair. And if that was not enough, the determined violet-eyed boy spent another 30 minutes combing, or what more accurately seemed like raking, the wild red, black and gold flare, until every single strand shone with shimmering radiance. Such was the power of Herbal Essence shampoo.

And when Yami thought that it was almost all over, Yugi managed to come up with one final procedure.

"Honestly, Yami! You have absolutely beautiful complexion! It would only be fair if it were to be shone in its full _luminosity_!"

Yami had stared, yet again, at another pink bottle. "Cherry…blossom?" stuttered the spirit as he shook his head in disbelief. "I swear, where do you get all these things?"

"Actually they aren't mine," lightly stated Yugi as he picked up the tube to examine its interior. "They all belong to Anzu…she bought it at this place called—" He furrowed his eyebrow in momentary thought. "Ah yes! Bath and Body Works!"

Yami wrinkled his nose. "All this is just beastly stuff if you ask me…I do not understand how girls can manage to stand it all!"

"Hey, as long as it attracts guys, it's all fine with them!" innocently replied Yugi. And before the spirit could even open his mouth in indignation, Yugi had covered his face with an entire mass of lumpy pink lotion.

* * *

_I am an absolute GENIUS._

_It's official._

Yugi had to definitely pat himself on the back. An amusing thought of one day specializing in "fashion makeovers" floated around in his head but was half-heartedly dismissed as he stared in happiness at his other half.

_I am soo good. _

His yami was enveloped in a sleek shine of black satin wrapped around his slender torso, with a single pale shoulder exposed to all who cared to admire the ivory whiteness of the flawless skin. High-side seam slits were splashed across the slim upper body of the former pharaoh, a tantalizing and yet teasing glimpse of what really lay underneath the flowing stream of ebony-like material. A gold glitter haze pattern peppered the stunning outfit, heightening the remarkable affect of sumptuous curves that had been graciously endowed upon the attractive young man. In the meantime, a solitary and elegant scarf was wrapped around a swan-like neck, ending in an eloquent spill that trailed along his arched back.

Velvet gloves encased lithe fingers, fingers which nervously ran through the softening strands of tri-colored hair. Yami glanced agitatedly at his shocking appearance in the clear glow of the mirror, his apprehensive eyes squinting at his entire leather clad lower body. Yugi had scoffed at the swishy dress pants that had accompanied the outfit and had instead demanded that the former-Pharaoh don his own leather denims. Looking at his reflection however, he sincerely wished that his light had done the opposite.

"Oh my god Yami! You look absolutely gorgeous!" squealed Yugi in high-pitched frenzy. "See? Don't you now think that the past 3 hours were totally worth it?"

"Oh…I don't about that," said Yami as he continued to examine his twin reflection. "My head feels like it's been subjected to a 2000 pound hammer after being exposed to UV radiation."

"You're welcome to you too Yami," replied the shorter boy in sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. "But you gotta admit I did a damn fine job! If I should say so myself!"

The spirit smiled at his light's gloating. "Well yes, I must admit, things _did _turn out quite nicely." Yugi coughed at the word "quite."

But the time of doting and reveling in awesome splendor was cut short by the appearance of the lone form of a silver limo. The glow of the numbers 7:30 was apparent upon the nightstand of Yugi's digital clock.

Yami bit his lip as his stomach churned slightly in immediate dread. Placing a velvet covered hand to his forehead he murmured, "Yugi…I don't think I feel so good."

The shorter of the two gaped in 100 percent obvious incredulity. _Of all the times to get nervous! No way! I've worked too hard for all of this to fail! _

And with a particularly hard shove, Yugi unmercifully pushed his other half towards the entrance of the door and out into the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**….

* * *

:cough: What's gonna happen to our beloved golden couple? Stay tuned next time!

No no no! I'm just joking! Lolz! Theres more! Continue on…ho hum:smile:

* * *

_Alright Yami. Walk to the limo with complete grace and calm. Pretend that you are merely strolling through the park, not as if you're going towards hell itself. _

Pish. Easier said than done.

He did not know how he managed to make it to the limo without either tripping or making a fool out of himself, but by some heaven sent grace delivered from whatever divine being from above, he did.

The white door of the limo automatically opened before Yami had even time to reach out his hand towards the polished gold handle.

What emerged from it made the Ex-Pharaoh want to drop his jaw in complete wonder.

Lowering his tinted shades, Seto Kaiba slowly said with an evident smirk, "Right on time love."

* * *

Beauty was a term that was rarely used in the daily vocabulary of Seto Kaiba's life. Monuments, landscapes, and thousands of people, he had seen many things that were most certainly considered grand, magnificent or even, might he say, remotely pretty. But no, never beautiful. It was an expression that he felt must be used sparingly, for it was reserved for only those that exceeded beyond the boundaries of ultimate mortal limits.

Never beautiful; no no, never _beautiful_. At least until now.

He had been talking upon his cell phone, ruthlessly assailing the unfortunate being that had had the nerve to even think of calling him. The CEO had specifically requested that his private phone line should be immediately disconnected from all the recipients within his phonebook, which practically included about half of Japan's population. The only other person that was enabled to reach him was Mokuba, for as cruel and callous as he seemed, Seto Kaiba was nothing short of a good and responsible older brother. He had reluctantly allowed the younger sibling to attend a birthday bash, of course only after stationing about a dozen body guards around the campus, all accountable for the safety and well-being of the growing young boy.

It was the closest thing that Seto Kaiba could ever feel to genuine love.

But of course that would all change.

"I suggest that you summon a highly-qualified lawyer to your defense," coldly retorted the billionaire. He turned his head towards the window. "Otherwise I am afraid—"

His breath hitched as he stopped abruptly in the middle of his tirade.

_Will you look at that…_

It was a most enlightening and pleasurable experience when the slender form of his rival gracefully strode towards the prompt arrival of the limousine. Of how he had revealed himself to all within the unearthly glow of the shimmering moonlight. Of how he held himself with an air of confidence and righteousness. Of how he just looked so goddamn _delicious._

_Just where in God's grace did Yami get such a dashing outfit? _

"I shall deal with you later," finished the CEO curtly as he flipped his cell phone shut. Oh yes, it turns out this evening was definitely going to be worth it, down to the last millisecond. He was not going to regret this little event. Not at all.

Opening the door of the limo, he stepped out of the vehicle, greeting the arrival of his rival with an approving smile.

The brunette looked in amusement at the widening of crimson eyes.

Lowering his tinted shades, Seto Kaiba slowly said with an evident smirk, "Right on time love."

* * *

_Dear RA._

_When did Kaiba become so…hot?_

The CEO had always struck him as good-looking, he had to be a complete fool if he didn't admit that the tall brunette was handsome. But tonight, he seemed totally…magnificent.

For the nightfall, the striking billionaire had endowed upon himself in an attractive black and sleek, single-breast European suit with a notch collar, suave and smooth to every meticulously composed silk fiber within his dark attire. Cufflinks glinted arrogantly in the moonlight, showing off just how unbelievably expensive they were really worth, with their arcs and curves. The brunette's hair seemed somewhat more free, falling dashingly across sapphire-tinted eyes, heightening a sense of urbane enigma. The affect, all in all, was downright gorgeous.

He was one of those dark, mysterious and dangerously handsome young strangers that all teenage girls constantly read about in romance novels. Everything about him just screamed hotness.

His eyes glinted faintly as he observed the former Pharaoh with an air of self-righteousness. Yami had to frown lightly. Kaiba was as arrogant as always.

How typical.

"Yami, Yami, Yami," drawled Seto in a languid tone. "What would the world do without a spectacular being such as yourself?"

The Ex-Pharaoh blushed as the billionaire's charm was at last taking its effect. _Wait a second…did I just call Kaiba charming?_

It just had to be the Herbal Essence. He must've gotten high while Yugi was dumping the disgusting mess within his hair.

"Thank you Kaiba-san," hesitantly replied the fiery youth in quaint politeness. He fidgeted slightly as he stared at the terribly tall and lean form of his rival. "You umm…look nice too…" he mumbled. Which sounded disturbingly lame to even a 5000 year old spirit such as himself.

Yami did not understand how he would survive the rest of the night with Seto Kaiba.

"Well then…" the brunette tilted his head towards the white form of the waiting limousine. "Shall we?"

A nod of red, black and gold. The former Pharaoh slowly stepped into the luxurious stall of the vehicle.

As Yami passed the CEO, Seto Kaiba detected a curious scent that lingered lesuirely in the air. Though light and almost unnoticeable, the billionaire recognized the delectable waft of freshly mixed fruits. He raised an eyebrow as he settled into the leather backseats of the impressive medium. The aroma was stronger now and the CEO realized with a sense of yearning that the luscious fragrance was coming from none other than the slender form of his rival.

Seto Kaiba leaned back.

"You smell nice you know." A light curve in his lips.

Yami blinked once or twice before turning stony faced.

"It's called shampoo, Kaiba."

* * *

Yugi watched the white form of the limo drive away. The minute he knew the duo was gone he immediately ran to his bedside and uncovered the blanket that hid the gap that lay underneath his bed. There was a cough and mutiple fits of wheezing and cursing.

You guessed it. Jou, Honda and Anzu all laid cramped together underneath the suffocating grips of Yugi's bed.

"Awwww man, Yugi, you gotta seriously clean up all that junk from under your bed!" gasped Honda as he attempted to dust the mothballs from his brown hair.

Anzu collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint. "I second that..." she murmured dryly.

Jounouchi merely gave Yugi an odd look. "...shopping for herbal tea? Where the hell didja come up with that, Yugi?"

"Oh, hush up, Jou, I had to make it up on the spur of the moment! The only thing that counts is that he bought it!" chirped Yugi.

The violet-eyed boy than proceeded to face the trio in sudden seriousness. "Alright, you know what we all have to do am I correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Considering that we failed miserably at keeping under cover during our last incident," began Yugi in fond recollection, "We're gonna all take extra precautions!"

"Here here!" shouted Honda in agreement.

"I totally agree with Yugi over there...mannnn you know those buffed up security guards that kept following us everywhere?" A shudder. "Damn! Those people totally creeped me out!" shivered Jou at the unpleasant memory. "Those guys were like the size of King Kong or somethin'!"

Yugi smiled. "Which is why..." The purple-eyed boy produced a bagful of colorful wigs and various outfits. "We're playing dress-up..."

* * *

To be continued...

**A/N**: Yes, now I am totally telling the truth. Did I fool some of you people over here? (Please say I did! XD)

Okay, there was suppose to be wayyy more to this chapter but I didn't want to overwhelm all you people. So...I just stopped at this part, and decided to leave the rest for some other time. So you guys won't know the outcome of the "date" (yes it is a date, despite Yami's denial :D ) until next time! HAHA!

So yeah. Yami can blame everything on the Herbal Essence :) and Seto Kaiba is an arrogant but extremely hot bastard XD

**Next Chapter**: What happens when you have Seto Kaiba and Yami in the middle of a really romantic italian restaurant? Just how will Jou, Yugi, Honda and Anzu manage to ruin yet another fluff filled moment? Do you know how awkward it is to be in a limo alllll alone with the person of your dreams? And wait a second...do I sense a nearby...**KISS**? or maybe its just the delusional thoughts of an insane fanfic writer...hehehhhh STAY TUNED!

**REVIEW PLEASE**! Be a dear and wonderful person and leave something for me to read other than school work :twitch: Don't be shy :bright smile: I welcome all reviews! (As long as it's not a flame.) Till next time! (whenever that is...just check my profile for updates)


	5. Of Limos and Freckles

**A/N**: I couldn't do it. I just couldn't stay away from ffnet, not at least without updating Imperfect Justice for one last time. I'd feel way too guilty if I went away for 2 monthz without uploading another chapter. (The guilt would drive me insaneeee!) At this point I only have chapter 5 like...half-way done...but then I decided to just post what I have so far up right now (Updated last: 3/26/05 :shakes head: So long!) So what does that mean? You guyz are only gonna be able to read half of Yami and Seto's date :duckz flying vegetablez: Yeah, I know, you wait all this time and you only get half of what I promised :( I'm sorry...T.T but I suppose its better than nothing right?...:D

Alright, on with the fic! Which is really really bad I tell you. School work has started to damage my brain with its torture, so I'm sorry if my writing totally suckz at this moment...:( There's symbolism and slight foreshadowing in the first part (Similiar to **Of Bluebells and Roses**)

Excuse my atrocious grammar mistakes and such. Which are too numerous to even count. :(

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Of Limos and Freckles

He had considered it to be a token of commemoration; this single leaf that had witnessed their departure. For it was a simple thing really; this lone and solitary leaf, flexible and bright with its ever luminous glow.

Quite marvelous actually, unbelievably astounding as to how such a minute object could shine with such flamboyant enthusiasm. Such brilliant colors, such devoting shades, those seemingly everlasting hues of gold and charismatic crimson.

Yet, even he knew that such a striking thing such as this was all in all, too perfect to be true. For soon this tender little leaf, with its perpetual tints of fire and light will succumb to the awe inspiring powers of Time's authority. It will decay and crumble, bit by pitiful bit until at last with its own dying breath; it will be alive no more.

What originally was of intense vivacity will instead be nothing more than ash and grey dust. Yes, oh yes, this single leaf will indeed wither away into from whence it came from. Dust.

There was a cold silence.

Why he had even taken it in the first place would remain an inconceivable issue, even unto one such as himself. It would only serve to bring misery onto him in the end; for this red and gold leaf would not last.

But Seto Kaiba dismissed it all. He would pursue it; pursue it with all his soul and life. For indeed he will embrace its colors, for indeed he will develop an unwavering commitment to its crimson and lustrous gold.

Even if…

Even if it was all not meant to be.

* * *

The tension was almost unbelievable. It was so apparent that Yami could virtually feel the tautness within the surrounding air, stiff and unyielding to every particle.

For the former Pharaoh found it most unnerving that Seto Kaiba had chosen to wear shades for this evening. Yes, an odd and random detail that he had picked up, but unnerving nonetheless. He knew perfectly well that under such dark lenses a person could never tell what the owner was staring at. The wearer could be facing the complete opposite direction, yet unknowingly be glancing at his neighbor in cool politeness.

It was such the case in here. Seriously, why was Kaiba still wearing his shades inside the vehicle?

_Because he looks darn hot in them that's why. _

_Oh hush up you. _

The crimson eyed boy had involuntarily found himself admiring the nonchalant brunette, tilting his head slightly to the right in his unintentional veneration. By Ra, who ever could have fathomed that Kaiba could look so –gorgeous- in black? For there was no denying the fact that the CEO looked GOOD. Damn good to be precise.

_Good heavens, _though Yami wryly. _I'm starting to sound like one of Kaiba's fangirls. _

Now wasn't that delightful?

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba felt a smirk grace upon his lips as he seemingly stared out the darkened expanse of the bordering window. How the brunette absolutely adored tinted shades. The things that you could accomplish behind these dark lenses were most highly entertaining. _Apparently Yami doesn't realize that he's being watched,_ coolly thought the billionaire as he languidly directed his eyes towards the slender boy.

Seto raised a single finger to his lips as if silently observing the passing scenery of the limo ride. Yet secretly he continued his unhurried gaze, noting with cleverly concealed amusement that the former Pharaoh had inadvertently tilted his head to follow the smooth of action of his hand.

_Hmm._

Casually, the brunette ran his hand through the auburn locks of his hair, letting the lithe strands pass his fingers in an effortless movement.

Yami's crimson eyes trailed after the falling tendrils of mahogany.

_Well now._

The billionaire rested his chin against the curve of his hand. Then in an aloof and utterly detached tone he said:

"You know that it's rude to stare at people."

The former Pharaoh jerked out of his daze and blinked rapidly at the unruffled stature of the billionaire sitting across from him.

"Pardon?"

His breath exhaled out in slow and even rhythm, almost taunting air moistening the arc of his hand as Seto drew his fingers closer to his lips. All attempts to conceal the emerging hints of a full-blown smirk dispersed as the billionaire proceeded to eye his opponent in mock offense.

How he utterly excelled in deriding his adversaries to complete annoyance. However, the CEO very rarely engaged in such a sardonic fixture, finding that such contemptuous sport was merely wasted upon the mindless idiots that today's world seemed to be occupied with. Such daft creatures were more effectively dealt with a brutalizing blow of carefully articulated invective. It would be a seeming case that Seto Kaiba's witty remarks would have surely gone down the drain, if not for the fact that he had discovered a worthy adversary capable of rising to his clever drill. Indeed, an entirely fascinating opponent that produced such thrill and stimulation from the cold recesses of his normally stolid mind.

Yes.

Him in fact. That person. Yami.

And the fact that it was Yami who was sitting demurely from his across merely heightened his sense of enjoyment and pleasure. Yes, the fact that it was _him_, made the effort entirely worth the cause, down to its very focal point.

The fact that it was **him**.

Seto lightly tapped his longer fingers against the curve of his chin as he surveyed the startled youth in civil amendment.

"It is never polite to openly stare at your recipient," offered the brunette. "A simple something that today's courteous beings would call "manners" if I am correct?"

A flush of red. The former Pharaoh was clearly unsettled by his open gazing of the adjacent CEO. _Was I seriously being that obvious?_thought Yami as he struggled fruitlessly to maintain his composed state. The crimson-eyed boy could never understand how the CEO managed to come up with such cynical remarks, all of which were skillfully aimed towards _him._

Honestly, of all the people. Why him?

Yami endeavored to take a defensive stance against the mocking quality of the comment and its oh-so-beloved companion. He raised his chin, defiance etched in the entirety of his bold figure.

"Now** why** in Ra's name would I be staring at _you_ Kaiba?" managed the fiery youth in obscured agitation, mind racing around in an attempt to retrieve a counterattack response.

Seto arched an eyebrow in quaint surprise. "I would think that the answer would be obvious Yami."

_What does he mean by that? _furiously thought the spirit as he struggled desperately to retain his calm composure. Which, might it be mentioned, was getting harder and harder to accomplish…

"Considering my extremely gorgeous looks, it would only be natural to—"

Yami felt his jaw drop in complete indignation. _Of all the things! _"I can ASSURE you Seto Kaiba that I have absolutely no reason to be staring at you," he gritted out; fists clenched stubbornly and gaze smoldering with a scarcely veiled anger. "Especially at someone such as the likes of you!"

Seto waved his hand casually. "Now Yami, lying is a certain skill that I am afraid you severely lack. There's no need for denial—"

"I-wasn't-staring-at-you," firmly enunciated the stubborn boy as he felt a gradual flush rush towards the surface of his face. "Besides, you have no proof other than the appeal of your own voice to verify this supposed action." He crossed his arms; velvet gloves interlinked with its counterpart in brief correlation. "As they say, innocent until proven guilty."

The CEO was however far from defeat, smiling briefly at his adversary before continuing. "Well actually…I do have evidence."

"You **do**?" automatically questioned Yami as he fixed the billionaire with a puzzled stare.

"Why course," replied the brunette. He gesticulated toward the ceiling above, decorative glowing lights emanating a dull radiance that illuminated the diminutive area with shifting shadows. "You see those lights up there? Let's just say that in one of them, there's a cleverly concealed Video surveillance camera that's monitoring your every single action and movement —"

Seto Kaiba leaned back appreciatively, expensive black material melding luxuriously with the debonair of the leather seat. Yami simply stared at him in shock and disbelief, mind ostensibly unable to register the fact that his outwardly gazing at the handsome brunette had been caught red-handed on tape.

What in Ra's name?

"Powered from the 8v adaptor or supplied from a 9v PP3 battery...with its high resolution, tuned in sensitivity, and adjustable integrated lens…it's the perfect gadget for covert installations," continued Seto, perfect blue eyes gazing at the former Pharaoh in his state of horror and embarrassment.

Who wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and never come out.

Yami was absolutely certain that a permanent red tint had officially settled on the pale visage of his flustered face. Suddenly, everything felt overwhelmingly uncomfortable and unpleasantly warm. The graceful scarf that encircled the base of his neck was proving to be just downright annoying and irritating; the limo area was now entirely too small—and everything just seemed so _aggravating. _

He unfastened the loose scarf in an effort to relieve the sense of discomfort, black silken cloth parting briefly to expose a scant section of smooth skin, a minor view that Seto deeply appreciated.

The brunette coughed lightly. "Stripping won't do anything if that's what you're trying to accomplish."

"I'm not stripping!" yelled Yami as he hurriedly wrapped the clinging material around the side neck. "It's just a bit...warm in here…that's why…" His voice trailed off and ended in a muffled mumble that oddly sounded like, "Someone should turn down the heat…"

Which, if one thought about it, sounded incredibly wrong.

The spirit hesitantly lifted his crimson eyes, and was met with a faint nod of understanding.

"It's alright Yami."

The tri-colored haired boy blinked in confusion.

"I have that sort of effect on people."

There was a stunned silence.

Yami dearly wanted to throw the cloth at the brunette's face, effectively blocking that all-knowing smirk from ever coming out ever again. So, in a fit of childish rage and revenge, that was exactly what the spirit did.

There was a slight rustle as the scarf made contact with the surface of skin, before settling awkwardly upon its designated target.

Shaded tints were knocked slightly askew in the juvenile feat.

The CEO languidly slipped the sleek material from his face, eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance as the fabric loosened several strands of his auburn colored hair from their selected positions. "Now that was extremely mature," quipped Seto as he relinquished his eyes from the darkened lenses; blue eyes examining the smooth like quality of the pooling silk within the grip of his hand.

He twirled it around. "This is actually quite nice, if I must say. It suits you well." The billionaire tilted his head. "Too bad I'm not giving it back to you."

"WHAT?" screamed Yami. The previous mood of sulkiness and self-indulgent immaturity dispersed at once at the mention of the supposed threat at hand. The former Pharaoh had taken an affectionate liking to the silk scarf, despite its previous uncomfortable ness, there was no denying the fact that it was a pretty assortment. And the spirit had a great fondness for pretty objects.

Not only that, it was made of one hundred pure silk.

And Yami was damned if a billionaire such as Kaiba would be the one to take it away from him.

Besides, Yugi would kill him if he lost it.

The spirit glared at the brunette. "What do you mean by that?"

There was a haughty glance. "Exactly what I said. You're not getting this little thing back."

Yami forced a strained smile. "Of course you're going to give it back to me, stop joking around Kaiba-san."

"I'm not joking. This scarf's mine."

There was a narrowing of crimson eyes. "Kaiba, you **will **give it back to me."

"Nope."

"Give it back to me this instance!"

"Sorry."

"Give it here now!"

"No."

"I'm saying this one last time Kaiba…"

"Go ahead."

"I'm warning you, return my scarf to me right now!"

There was an arrogant smile. "If you really want it that badly than why don't you come and get it yourself?"

A determined stare. "What a splendid idea!" announced Yami and without a single thought in the entire world, the slender boy stumbled towards the opposite seat (very hard it was to navigate properly in a moving limo) and planted himself firmly next to the lean brunette.

He made a clumsy grab towards the dangling cloth. "Give-it-to-me-NOW!"

Seto responded by merely lifting the scarf further away from the fumbling spirit, causing the latter to lean in closer as he tried fruitlessly to reach the swaying material.

"Come now Yami, can't you do better than that?"

"Be quiet and just give it to me!"

By this time, the Ex-Pharaoh was practically on the brunette's lap, knees pressed against the expensive cloth of European fabric, right hand placed squarely upon the CEO's leg as the other made another go at the dangling prize. Yami's side was pushed resolutely against the billionaire's torso, his breath mere inches away from the other's.

To be blunt, Yami was nearly all over Seto. But of course, he didn't know that.

Velvet covered fingers trailed against the silk of black material. _Ah! Success! _triumphantly thought the boy as he effectively grasped the cloth. Unfortunately, the sudden move caused the spirit to lose balance. Yami gave a surprised cry at the unexpected motion, and grabbed on to Seto's shirt instinctually.

Causing the two of them to topple headfirst off the leather seats and onto the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The driver was downright curious as to what exactly his two passengers were conversing about within the backseat of the vehicle. Thus, being the nosey driver that he was, he attempted to eavesdrop on the happy duo and their delightful little conversation.

He lowered the blocking screen, a slight crack that allowed a scant amount of conversation to float through.

"Give it…to me right now!"

"Sorry."

"Give…now!"

"No…"

"I'm warning you…"

"If you want it…come…get it yourself!"

"…splendid idea!"

There was a slight scuffle and a gasp.

The driver placed a horrified hand to his mouth. _Dear God, are they doing what I think they are…?_

"Come on Yami…you can do better than that…"

"Be quiet and just give it to me!"

A dull thump as two bodies collided with the floor.

The flustered driver raised the blocking screen back into place and concentrated once again on his driving. It would only be logical to say that the poor man was perhaps traumatized for the rest of his pitiful life.

As they say, no good can ever come from eavesdropping.

* * *

When one attempts to carry out a highly sophisticated plan, it involves careful precision and preparation by the many members of the group. Teamwork, leadership and the utmost intelligence, the strategy must be tweaked and adjusted to efficiency and success.

And so far, Yugi was having an extremely difficult time in carrying out the proper requirements.

"Yugi there is absolutely no way in hell that I'm putting on an outfit such as THAT."

"Oh my gawd Yugi! This just like totally clashes with my entire set up!"

"WHOAH DUDE. Is that what I think it is?"

Yugi raised his violet eyes to the heavens for the umpteenth, exasperated and frustrated to the point of suicide.

He tapped his feet impatiently as he shot a death-like glare towards the frowning individuals standing before him.

"Yes, Anzu, you **do **have to wear that outfit—and Jou, this isn't a fashion contest, who cares if your wig completely clashes with your attire? And yes I am afraid so Honda," replied the shorter boy as he turned toward his third companion. "That is indeed a fake moustache—now stop it with that frown over there and help me into this suit!"

Anzu sniffed as she cast a withering glance towards the gaudy yellow of her frilly dress. She poked the monstrosity with a single finger and instantly shuddered at the brief prod. "But Yugi…! This dress…! It's just so…" She shivered once again. "…YELLOW." The brunette desperately waved her hands in the air. "I don't wear YELLOW!"

"Nonsense!" remarked Yugi as he adjusted his tie with note worthy speed and capability. "I am sure plenty of people wear yellow clothing around these days!" At the statement the brunette let out a loud _harrumph! _while she glared stubbornly at the lacy frill of yellow folds."So stop complaining and put on this wig!"

The girl let out a defeated sigh as she took hold of the light-haired wig. _Ah well, at least I get to pretend to be a blonde. _She placed the yellow tresses in proper place upon her head, golden locks efficiently hiding her dark brown strands as she tossed her head for dramatic effect. Anzu smiled slightly as she admired her reflection within the mirror. "Hey! I look really good as a blonde you know?"

Jou however, was far from happy as he gazed at his own wig in sulkiness. "But Yugi! Red totally does not go with dark blue! It ruins the absolute harmony of colors and shades—!" He mournfully shook his head. "Why oh why must I wear such a horrible thinglike this?"

"Because Jou, you're suppose to be an all out red head that's why!" lectured Yugi as he rummaged hurriedly around the pile to find a light marker. "Aha! I got it! Now hold still Jou while I draw in some freckles…"

"FRECKLES?" screamed the blonde as he gazed at the tri-colored haired boy in complete horror and disbelief. "Nuh uh! No way! Forcing me to hide my beautiful blonde hair with some showy red crap like this is one thing, but there is absolutely no way that I'm getting freckles!"

Yugi waved the marker in the air. "Now now Jou! It's only for tonight! Besides! We have to make sure that Kaiba-san and Yami won't recognize us! Which I'm _quite_ sure you don't want to happen again." At this, the purple-eyed boy stared meaningfully at the taller teen, a previous event from the earlier morning still painfully clear within the minds of the troublemakers.

"But…I'm gonna look like a **dork**," whimpered the golden-haired youth as he lowered his head dejectedly toward the menacing stride of brown marker. "Gahhh…this better be all worth it in the end…"muttered Jounouchi. He glowered ferociously at his freckled complexion in fierce distaste.

"Hey! At least you don't hafta wear a mustache like me!" complained Honda. He fixed the furry object under his nose and sneezed slightly. "Dude, how come I'm the one that hasta' dress up like some old geezer?"

Yugi rolled his eyes once again as he finished the last adjustments upon his outfit. "You know…it's absolutely amazing how much you guys can complain in 5 minutes." He smiled beamingly at his reflection before marching up towards the trio. "Alright, I'm ready! How about you guys?"

"Awwww Yugi! You look absolutely adorable!" squealed Anzu as she clasped her hands together in delight. "You'd make the perfect little boy that I'm sure!"

"Umm…okay," slowly replied the shorter teen as he edged cautiously away from the girlish peal of delight. _No doubt she'll make a fabulous mother when she grows up. _"Jou! Stop rubbing your face like that! You're going to smudge off all the marker!"

The blonde stopped his guilty action and began to twiddle his fingers. "Ehhh yeahhh…wutever ya' say Yug'…"

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid you're going to have to change the way you talk Jou. And this goes to you too Honda!" added the boy. "From now on, none of this teenage slang of "yeahhh" and "like wutevaaa dudeee!" As civilized beings of today's world, you must learn to recite your words with perfect articulation and antique! Diction, syntax and flawless pronunciation I say!" The boy fixed a hard stare towards his two friends. "Is that understood?"

He was met with the clueless stares of identical brown eyes.

"Ummm…can you say that again in a less..errr complicated way?"

"Like yeah, I don't think my brain can handle that many vocabulary words."

_Good heavens._

"Just...act like all those British actors you've seen in the movies alright?" said Yugi tiredly. It was an extremely crude analogy but he did not want to spend the next 2 hours elaborating on the characterization of language usage. They simply did not have enough time. And even if they had, Yugi sorely doubted that the two rough riders would be able to comprehend his clarification.

He raised his purple eyes towards the clock hanging over head, noticing with a sense of alarm that they had already wasted a considerable amount of time.

"Alright! Enough with all this dilly daddle and fashion nonsense!" briskly declared Yugi, small form radiating a profound sense of leadership and authority that was quite surprising for a boy like him. "We're all leaving for Lattanzi Ristorante right now!"

"Okay!" boomed the enthusiastic reply as four fists pumped themselves into the air.

Honda craned his head towards the window and then proceeded to scratch his head in a dubious fashion. "Sooo…I got a question ova' here…"

"Ahem ahem!" interjected the shorter teen as he raised his eyebrows warningly, threatening glance clearly disapproving of the teenage-like lingo.

"Uhh I mean...I have a question…"

Yugi smiled politely. "Yes?"

"Just how are we getting to Lattanzi Risorante anyway?"

There was a surprised silence.

Yugi pressed a small hand against the gasp that formed from his lips, sudden realization hitting him straight in the head as he realized a major flaw in the development of his plan.

_They had no means of—_

"Yugi…" slowly started Anzu as she cautiously made her way towards the intensely quiet teen. Her pitch was slightly higher than normal, an obvious hint that the brunette was carefully attempting to hide her near-coming hysteria and panic. "Please don't tell me that you don't know."

The answer was extremely apparent as the lingering silence continued within the area, even before the slight dip of nervous affirmation as a timid nod broke the stiff stature of the tri-colored haired boy.

—_transportation. _They had no means of transportation.

Just great.

"This is** so** not cool," finished Anzu dejectedly, slumping onto a nearby chair while resting her chin within the clasp of her two hands.

Honda played around with his moustache, tossing the furry thing within the air like some newfound toy he had recently picked up. "Like totally…how are we going to get there now?"

"Walk?"

"Are you kidding me? And die of starvation and thirst along the way? That'll take at least a million years!"

"Hmph. Maybe for a person that never exercises and is incredibly out of shape."

"Whoah whoah whoah. Are you calling me lazy by any chance?"

"No of course not. What makes you think that?"

A scratch of a head. "Was that supposed to be sarcasm?"

"Dear god…"

Yugi shook his tri-colored locks mournfully, violet-eyes lowered in dejection and disbelief. "I can't believe that I never even thought of how we would get to the restaurant." He had been so caught up with everything else, the outfits, the wigs and various disguises…that he had just plumb forgot! Another doleful shake. "There goes our plan I suppose."

Jou, on the other hand, was at the moment blissfully immune to the invading sense of defeat and loss within the tidy room. For currently the blonde was gazing scrupulously outside the window, brown eyes squinting as he zeroed in on a particular object parked outside the house.

Hmmm...

"Hey Yugi…"

The shorter boy lifted his head. "What?"

"You think you're Grandpa would mind if someone borrowed his car for the evening?"

Purple eyes widened considerable as the smaller teen's mentality grasped onto the hidden meaning behind the innocent little phrase. No…he couldn't possibly be thinking about doing _that. _

Could he?

Yugi narrowed his eye suspiciously as a growing smile emerged upon the lips of his blonde friend. "What are you trying to say?"

The smile was an evident smirk now. Mischievous brown eyes directed itself towards the distrustful shade of dubious violet.

"I think I have an idea…"

* * *

The first thing that Yami noticed was an intense feeling of warmth, a sensation of heat radiating entirety, that for a quaint moment, dulled his acute senses with a comforting froth of soothing calm. His mind was contently oblivious, mentality barely registering the feel of his cheek against starched collar—arm against arm, leg against leg…

Yami winced sharply and pushed himself slightly upwards, right hand still clenched tightly around the silken down of his won-again scarf. His thoughts were all now chaotically muddled, an impression of disorientation effectively dominating the keen sharpness of his usually ever alert mind. Currently supporting himself on the bend of his elbows, the former Pharaoh shook his head briefly and opened his eyes the slightest.

His blurry vision registered a faint shade of dark blue. _Ah?_

"I would appreciate it if you got off of me right now."

He was so close that he could literally_ feel_ his breath. It was soft and unbelievably warm.

His face was perhaps only a mere inch away…

Yami widened his eyes and immediately withdrew back, arms quickly pushing his slim body completely upwards. His crimson eyes stared in complete shock as Seto Kaiba languorously assumed an upright position, hand brushing a few unkempt strands that had been displaced from their clumsy flight. The brunette allowed a curious smile to appear upon his lips before fixing a picturesque stare towards the shocked form of his rival.

"Well wasn't that particularly interesting?" remarked Seto casually while Yami stared stubbornly at his scarf in feigned interest. "All of this for one scarf." The CEO allowed asingle strand of hair to fall against the facetious glint of his eyes. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from one such as yourself. You were always the persistent type Yami."

The only response was a mumble of some incoherent imprecation and an attempt of a spirit to lift himself up from the floor of the limo. However, the effort was cut short as the former Pharaoh, (legs efficiently entangled might it be said) stumbled slightly backwards.

"Careful now,"said Seto as he leaned forward and grabbed onto Yami's hand, causing the boy to let out a surprised cry as the brunette drew the slender boy closer. Before the former Pharaoh could even blink, he was on the floor once again, this time half-way sprawled upon a more thanamused CEO.

Yami could have sworn that there was a certain being up there that dearly hated his soul.

_Why do I always manage to find myself in the most embarrassing of positions? And with Seto Kaiba nonetheless!_

Though in its own way it was somewhat pleasant…

Ahem.

A sudden burst of light filtered through as the doorof the limo opened unexpectedly, revealing an extremely flustered looking driver as he peered through the opening at the interesting spectacle. He coughed slightly into his white gloved hands and let out a stammer of a statement.

"S-Sir, we have arrived at the designated area." He darted his eyes at the lounging forms of the present duo and cleared his throat. "I do hope that I'm not…interrupting something?"

At this Yami immediately separated himself from Seto, letting out a sharp 'of course not!' as he wrapped his scarf around his neck in haste. The brunette merely readjusted his suit, smoothing out an indiscernible wrinkle that only he could see before slipping his shades back over his bright blue eyes.

"No, it is quite alright," replied the billionaire, brisk and business-like voice seeping in through the edges, thoroughly dominating the once teasing tone that had been present only seconds ago. The tall brunette stepped out of the vehicle, revealing his lean and imposing form, dark and enigmatic against the cold-tinted breeze of winter-to-come.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of the multi-national corporation of KaibaCorp. Tall, forbidding and utterly detached. That was what Yami saw as he stared at the indifferent form of the austere brunette, auburn colored hair shifting slightly within the traveling breath of Night's air; his bright blue eyes hardening faintly, barely distinguishable behind the darkened shades of black shadow.

His aloof form slightly blocking the incoming light.

Yami felt a delicate tinge of sadness, though at the moment he was unsure as to why he felt the puzzling emotion.

But then he felt the feeble light strengthening in brightness, crimson eyes blinking slightly as the brunette moved to the side and stretched out a single hand.

"Shall we Yami?" questioned Seto, a surprising trace of softness quietly interlaced within the perfect articulation of his unhurried speech. The light within the background was reflecting off his tinted shades, revealing what lay behind the darkened shadow of midnight dimness.

Normally ice blue eyes allayed in their bitter frost as genuine crimson locked with probing azure.

Yami stared at the outstretched hand.

And with a small smile, placed his own velvet covered hand within the grasp of warm recluse.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Kyaa!...:runz away: I know I know! How could I have just stopped over there when they were just about to start their date? Gomen gomen :guility look: I seriously hate this chapter right now, just cuz itz so badly written and so horribly short. :(... And cuz I didn't get to add in as much fluff as I wanted to...:sigh:

The only part that I really liked was the part with the driver :smile: hahahaaa No good can come of eavesdropping! I hope you guyz all learn a lesson from our tramautized driver!...:)

Alright then. This is it. This is gonna be the last chapter for the next month or so. Now that my mind has been slightly unloaded, I suppose I can now fully concentrate on school...:(

**Next Chapter: **Finally the outcome of Seto and Yami's date! (I promise this time! Cross my heart!) Underage driving without a license, pepperspray, a lil accident in water, complicated food names...and WHAT IS THIS? **Yami and Seto sleeping in the same bed**? O.O Heh, heh! Maybe...;)...(depends on my mood!) Beware peoplez, there will be loadz of fluff and sappiness in Chapter 5 (look forward to a gagful of 'lovey dovey' moment under moonlight)...and yes indeed, there will be a kiss...(at least I hope so! O.o) think you can handle it?...:smile:

Okay! I'm off! If you ever get impatient in waiting for me to update, go and read my other fic: **Of Bluebells and Roses (which Im STILL not sure if I should continue...) **Or be a kewl person and send me an email/bug me on AIM!...:D

**REVIEW! **And I will give you an everlasting supply of chocolate ice cream!...XD


	6. To be Bipolar

**A/N: **Whoahness. I have updated. O.o And I love all my reviewers. You guys are my **SUNSHINE**. Review responses will be at the bottom of the page cuz I don't want take up any more space over here.

Yesterday was my last day of classes. I am very happy. Tomorrow is the beginning of my finals. I am now very sad.

Hmm...anything else to say? Warnings for some "slightly mature scenes," along with badly attempted humor, and little sprinklings of floweriness. Oh yeah...I **TRIPLE DARE** all you to read this entire chapter...:D It's long I tell you...lonnnggg!

I will shut up now. Read on.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yugioh. Will never own Yugioh. It saddens me greatly...but I can't do anything about it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**: To be Bipolar

Manipulation was a fascinating art. It was to play upon another by insidious means, to flex and shape your host until they bended to your will. Molded and sculpted like fluid clay within the practiced hands of a skillful potter, the manipulated was created for one and only one purpose: to serve the needs and advantages of their manipulator.

And Seto Kaiba only knew too well of this mesmeric ability. He had used this beguiling talent to obtain all that he had strived for; he had used it to survive within the cold, business world governed by guise and perfidious deceit. Manipulation was implanted, developed and made use of; much like the complex and intricate wirings of a program most necessary to the vast software of an incalculable syllabus.

And for Seto Kaiba, it was essential.

_An open and utterly exposed grin was replaced with a forced and clipped twist of an obligatory smile. _

For to him, it was crucial.

_A casual clap of a playful grasp was replaced with the firm and endearing grip of a terse handshake. _

For to him, it was **indispensable**.

_A pure and resounding laugh untouched by worry or strain was replaced with a bone-chilling scoff of derogatory jeer. _

As a result…

Seto Kaiba had successfully manipulated all of those who surrounded him in the white-starched-collar of the materialistic world. He had manipulated all of those who gazed adoringly upon his dashingly handsome face in stark admiration, all of those who innately seethed with unbridled jealousy upon his endless galore of wealth and power, all of those who quailed in absolute fright upon his demanding form—

And as a result, Seto Kaiba had succeeded upon doing the unthinkable. He had succeeded in manipulating himself, molding and sculpting his entire essence to adjust to the harsh realities of which he had been exposed to.

So, here is where the question comes to play—

Would Seto Kaiba, the world-prodigy and CEO of the rising pinnacle of KaibaCorp; the renowned duelist of the convoluted game of Duel Monsters; the unfeeling and detached youth that had been deprived of warmth and capability for so long, be able to undo what he had done?

Was it possible, for a person such as himself, to be able to learn how to love?

* * *

"Reservation for two…"

A tap of a pen against polished wood.

"Seto Kaiba…"

An expression of complete boredom.

"…and Yami Mutou…"

There was a slight sneer. "Obviously. Now _kindly _take us to our tables before I lose my patience."

A flustered look. "Of course, of course…forgive me…r-right this way if I may…"

Yami jabbed his elbow into Seto's side. "Stop being so rude!" hissed the former Pharaoh as his gracious companion literally shoved his way pass their escort. "Honestly Kaiba! Where **are** your manners?" He bowed his head towards the agitated form of the attendant and smiled quickly. "Excuse my _acquaintance _over here…it seems that he is not in the most pleasant of all moods…"

Yami shot a disapproving glare towards the CEO.

The brunette faked an injured air of expression, a guise of perfected offense immersed within his stunningly classical features. "Acquaintance? I'm disappointed Yami. I thought our relationship was considered much more than the ties of a mere associate."

"Ho, ho, **ho**," drawled Yami, brushing aside Seto's arm while he settled his crimson eyes upon the brunette. "You know what Kaiba? Sometimes I wonder on how utterly bipolar you can be."

A bemused look emerged upon the countenance of the billionaire's features, causing the delicate boy to scowl faintly. He brushed a single golden bang away from his face in irritation. "I mean seriously, one second you can be the most charming person in the entire world, but then in the next! You're an absolute disaster!"

The CEO raised an elegant eyebrow. "So you finally admit that I am indeed charming?"

Yami sniffed at the arrogant tone. It figured that Kaiba would only pay attention to the "charming" fragment.

"Well, at certain moments…_yes,_ you can be," Yami said softly, absentmindedly fingering the luxurious scarf wrapped elegantly around the curve of his neck. He then proceeded to frown, a small wrinkle of obvious annoyance and dissatisfaction appearing upon his lips "Unfortunately, right now is definitely **not **one of those moments."

The lean brunette casually shrugged; a simple gesture even one such as that completely radiated a feel of class and sophisticated style. "It's not a matter of being bipolar Yami." Seto surveyed the tri-color haired teen with his ice-blue eyes. "I choose only to be charming to those I find _acceptable_."

_Oh boy._

Yami blinked and shifted his head towards the direction of the billionaire. _Oh, so Kaiba wants to tease now… _

"Really! Well, I find that an interesting little fact." He was in an awfully odd mood at this moment and carried on with a flash of a small smile, letting a few strands of wheat-colored hair to fall pleasingly on the pale, ivory white of his smooth skin.

_Hmph. There is absolutely no way that I'm going to start getting all flustered around **him **again. _

The former Pharaoh felt that if there was ever a time to use his allure and charisma to his advantage, now would be the perfect moment.

_I CAN do this. No problem. _

He deliberately shifted his shoulders; the sure and fluid movement inadvertently allowing one side of the silken scarf to slip carelessly downwards, revealing a scant section of soft skin. The pale shade clashed drastically with the enigmatic tint of ebony black, peppery spray of golden iridescences further enhancing the luminescent glow of the pastel exterior. Yami tilted his head and drew himself slightly closer to Seto, touching a single spray of golden hair with poised refinement as he fixated the CEO with a coy glance.

"Acceptable? Come, now Kaiba that is such a vague term." He pressed one velvet encased hand against Seto's torso, two slender fingers applying a light pressure upon the expensive cloth. The ex-Pharaoh made a small smile. "Care to explain?"

_Ohhh. What now Kaiba?_

He was about to find out.

Seto let out a low chuckle and slipped his right hand behind the spirit's head, lithe fingers effectively intertwining themselves within the many locks of multi-colored flare. Yami jumped slightly as he felt another hand wrap itself around the slender torso of his upper body, pulling him closer towards the form of the tall billionaire.

The brunette lowered his head until the barest fraction of his face caressed the unvarnished tint of black and red, smirking that arrogant yet striking thing of a smile as he brought Yami's slim form into an almost intimate encirclement.

Never mind seeing him smirk. He could literally feel the curve of his lips as they bended themselves into a condescending suggestion.

There was a breath of hot air against the shell of his ear. "And you say that **I'm** bipolar Yami."

He could feel each individual finger upon the small of his back applying a small amount of increasing pressure, tiny imprints of dark indentations as the lithe digits pressed against his barely covered skin. "One second you're complaining about how much of a disaster I am…"

The breath was uncomfortably warm and moist.

"…and in the next moment you're flirting with me." Crimson eyes blinked once before darting up towards the darkened shade of deep azure. "Now that's what I call _bipolar, _love."

The former Pharaoh lifted his chin, raising his eyes defiantly at the mention of the word "love," even as a faint blush settled upon his face.

"Oh? Well then, if it's bothering you so much, I suppose that I should stop this instant." He made a movement to push himself away from the billionaire.

There was another smug grin. "On the contrary…" Seto brushed his lips against the fragrant feel of honeyed hair. "I rather like this _bipolar _side of you." The hand around his back tightened, and Yami felt himself color dramatically.

"Do continue."

* * *

"Ummm…Jou, are you **sure **that you know what you're doing?"

There was a scoff and a flip of hair. "Of course Yugi! You just lean back like everyone else and leave it all to me, alright?"

_Crash. Bang!_

Yugi screamed as the car knocked over yet another garbage pail. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Jou. Sure thing. I'm sure that you definitely know what you're doing."

The blonde -now temporary red-head- shot a seething glare at his complaining passenger. "Hey, I don't see you volunteering to drive this car over here!"

"I **did **volunteer to drive," shot back the brunette (now blonde) as she fiddled around with her seatbelt in agitation. "But a certain someone grabbed the wheel and practically murdered anyone who even got close to it!"

"Which is perfectly logical, considering that _I _am the one with the most experience at driving over here!"

There was a gape of indignation.

"Jou. You freaking stole a golf car and drove around like a maniac for a span of 5 minutes before the owner knocked you unconscious with his club!" A moment of reflection. "You consider **that **the gist of your experience?"

The blonde coolly surveyed his friend with mock interest. "And your point?"

"My point is, the likelihood of you getting us out of this driveway without killing either ourselves or some other innocent being in the process is like…slim to none!"

Jounouchi let out a loud "_Oh PUH-LEAZZ" _before moving the shift stick from stationary to driving mode. The vehicle backed slowly out onto the street.

And straight into a tree.

Several branches showered the car window in a mocking patter at which Anzu sent a glance of superiority towards the blonde. "And you were saying, hmmm?"

The stubborn teenager ignored the comment and with a slight flounce, got out of the car. Yugi peeked through the gaps between his fingers and bravely tilted his head to see exactly what his rowdy friend had gotten themselves into.

"Ehhh don't worry about a thing you guys!" boomed Jounouchi as he settled himself in front of the driver's seat. "It was just a couple of branches and a frisbee that fell from the tree…and a measly lil' squirrel that I accidentally ran over—"

The shorter boy proceeded to cover his small face within the protection of his hands while Honda retched with a slightly queasy look upon his countenance. Anzu's blue eyes nearly tripled in size as she let out a horrified gasp.

"What do you mean, a 'MEASLY LIL SQUIRREL?" screamed the brunette, whacking the side of Jounouchi's head with brain-bashing force.

"Owww! What did you do that for Anzu?"

"That POOR, POOR squirrel!"

"It was just a stupid squirrel! Calm down!"

"No I will NOT calm down you insensitive lil' nit-wit! How could you commit such a murderous crime and not feel the least bit sorry?"

"It was…only…a squirrel…" came the meek reply.

A dangerous glare. "No it was NOT just only a squirrel Jounouchi Katsuya! The brunette pointed a menacing finger towards the door. "You go out there right now and give that poor deceased animal a proper funeral!"

"But…!"

A twitch. "I. Mean. **NOW**."

"Yes, maa'm."

* * *

Some time later…

"RIGHT, DAMNNIT JOU! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TURN RIGHT!"

"Hey! Did you hear that? That guy over there just called me an idiot!"

"Gosh, I wonder why…considering that you were DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!"

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say something?"

Yugi yelped as Jounouchi veered sharply to the right, causing his head to collide against the passenger's window. He rubbed his head and frowned at the all-too cheery form of his driving-obsessed friend.

"Well, I thought that the excessive honking and incoming headlights from the opposite direction were enough to give you a clue—"

"Wheeeee! Look at this! I'm driving with no hands!"

The tri-color haired teen buried his face once again into his hands. "But apparently…you didn't notice."

Anzu leaned forward and attempted to make a flailing grasp towards the steering wheel. "Oh for heaven's sake—that is IT, Jou! I now officially demote you from the driver of this moving vehicle!" The brunette wobbled unsteadily towards the front of the seats and made an intense effort to push the blonde out of the way. "Give me the steering wheel!"

Jounouchi, in response to the ominous stride of an angry teenage girl, let out an indignant gasp before permanently attaching his two hands to the circular structure of the helm, 10 individual fingers gripping onto the wheel with bone-crushing strength. "NO! I got this car moving and running in the first place! Back off!"

"Jou! At this rate, you're going to get us all killed!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and brought his sulking form even closer to the steering wheel. "Stop _exaggerating_ Anzu. You know that my driving skills far outstrip your mediocre abilities in driving!"

The girl narrowed her eyes into thin slits. "What did you say, **young man**?"

"Eh heh hehh…you know that I was just joking, right?"

"Give me the wheel RIGHT NOW!"

"NO! I WANNA DRIVE!"

A minor tussle erupted, consisting of swatting hands and kicking legs. "You've had your share of fun already! Now just let go you immature—!"

"Dieeee!"

Honda, looking none too thrilled, lifted his head to gaze out the window. He blinked in confusion and then proceeded to frown disconcertingly as he was met with a flashing masquerade of red and blue lights.

_Wonderful…_

"Oh, just fabulous…it's the police!" moaned Honda, sliding completely downwards while Yugi sent a horrified look outside the window.

"No parental guidance, underage driving…we don't even have a permit let alone an official license!" managed the tri-color haired boy as he twisted his hands in agitation.

"Never knew that it was gonna end like this, Yugi…" professed Honda mournfully. The teen clapped a hand around the shoulder of the smaller boy. "My man! Just wanna tell you that you've been a great friend Yug'! We've been through a lot together. Through Jou's absolutely horrible driving skills, and Anzu's crazed ravings of total nonsense—"

"Hey!"

"Oh, so you want a piece of this heel over here too?"

"Errr…no, not really."

With intense effort, Jounouchi shoved Anzu off of him and brought his hands back onto the steering wheel. "Horrible driving skills eh Honda? Well, lemme tell you a lil something…" The rowdy teen let out a bright smile. "You've ain't seen NOTHING so far."

_Ohhh, he wouldn't…_

The blonde sent a calculated glance at the approaching police cars. "Soo…cops wanna play tag now do they?" He turned around towards his three friends and sent them a fantastic grin. "Buckle up peoples! You're in for the time of your lives!"

There was a horrified gasp.

"Oh my GOD…"

"No Jou!"

"Dear heavenly father…I pray that you forgive me for all the sins I have committed within my life…"

Jou gave them a thumbs up and slammed down onto the gas.

"Hang on, you guys!"

* * *

"Yami, you've disappointed me."

There was an inquisitive look. "Good god, I haven't even said a single word, and already in an instant I've disappointed you." An eyebrow was raised. "What have I done wrong this time?" -1-

Seto curved his lips into a dignified smirk and brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder. "I had made a little bet with myself that your mouth would drop open at the sight of this." Blue eyes glinted with a faint spark of amusement. "But, I suppose it wasn't meant to be."

Yami tried hard to suppress a small smile and pressed his velvet encased hand to his lips. "Well…"

Impressed would have been a major understatement. As a matter of fact, awestruck was perhaps a more suitable choice of words in this case. Yami had to literally use all his strength and will to prevent himself from gaping like a complete idiot at his vibrant surroundings in ridiculous stupefaction.

Falling water cascaded softly from high above; surrounding the foyer with its clear and mirror-like quality, bathing the entire area with a silver-soaked glow of pure eminence. Vermillion-green ivy twisted and turned along the ebony walls behind the falling water, startling yet soothing with its pulsating patterns in vibrant shades. Champagne glasses glistened with lively vivacity; porcelain speckled floors shone with elegance, and up towards the balcony through winding staircases, stood a glimpse of an exquisite water garden. Here, destined individuals performed their waltz along with the descending currents of fluid surges, the faint sound of music gliding through the air like scattered leaves.

Damn…this place was _big_.

"…I wouldn't necessarily say that, Kaiba," continued Yami, flicking his crimson eyes from one lusciously designed glass plate to the other. He sidled to the side and brought a single finger towards the murmuring sheet of falling water, producing a gentle indenture within the moving liquid. The former Pharaoh brought his now wet finger to his face. "By Ra, is this actual water coming down from up there…?"

Seto smirked. "Hence the reason as to why your glove is now wet." Yami looked positively amazed and let out a surprised cry when the curtain of descending liquid veered away, lifting its translucent drapes to produce an entrance way for whatever individual wished to cross through.

Yami chose not to comment upon the feat. "My goodness, I never thought that a restaurant could be so…" The slender boy frowned for a split second in an attempt to furrow around for the correct word. "…nature-y."

The CEO brought a hand to run through his mahogany locks.

"I have taken a rather strange dislike towards those particular French restaurants and their gaudy displays of overdone luxury. Multitudes of showy carpets, an overabundance of chandeliers, stuffy rooms that would literally choke you with its garishness…" He scoffed. "I prefer a simple elegance, one with beauty that needs no superfluity of extravagance to enhance ones appearance." His voice trailed off. "A natural beauty…"

It was almost a whisper.

"…something genuine…"

…and it ended there.

Yami looked up at Seto and observed him for a brief instant. Then, with a small shift in position, he slipped a single hand around the curve of the brunette's own arm.

The reply was soft.

"Come on…let's go."

_While the night is still young…

* * *

_

Imagine being in a perfectly formed diamond. Where the usual geometric rigidness melted forth into a gradual spill, with specks of green and iridescent gold flecked throughout the clear substance. And imagine that you as an individual stood in the middle of all of it, with the brief taste of perfected elegance upon your tongue and the glimmering feel of something grand upon your brow.

You think…is this real, is this real? Could this possibly be true?

And…you don't know…

But for now—

Don't think…

Just **imagine**.

* * *

"Now what did I tell you peoples? Just leave it to good ol' Jou over here and everything'll turn out fine!"

The car door of the vehicle burst open and three disheveled teens tumbled onto the ground.

"Land, land! Finally, LAND!"

"Urgghhh…I don't feel too hot…"

"Eh. Excuse me while I just lie here and pass out…"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop it, you guys! It wasn't THAT bad."

Anzu pinpointed her blue eyes towards her friend. "Oh yes it was mister…and don't you say so otherwise!"

"Hey, I can say whatever I want, Barbie Doll!"

"That's **Miss** Barbie Doll to you Freckle Man!"

"Whoah. Watch it with the freckle talk, blondie."

A hand waved itself in the air. "Now, now people. Settle down…"

"SHUT **UP**, HONDA!"

Oh dear.

"Uhhh guys…" muttered Yugi as he slowly lifted his form from the ground. "Don't you think we should be going into the restaurant now at this moment?"

"Oh...that's a good idea, Yugi," Jounouchi scratched his head and proceeded to whistle as he took in the full view of the restaurant. "Damn! This is one hell of a place they've got over here! Pfft. I bet they've got all sorts of stuck-up jerks just like Kaiba floating around in a place like this."

Yugi poked the blonde in the chest in annoyance. "Hey, less talking and more moving! Remember what we came here for!" He motioned for his other two friends to follow. "Come on!"

The quartet, whether tripping over high heels or adjusting their wigs from slipping off, all quickly managed to hide quickly behind one of the lush shrubs that occupied the vicinity. Purple eyes quickly took in the stolid bodyguards and the waiting attendant that checked off the names of all of those who had reserved their spots a full 2 months earlier. (_And yet Kaiba-san still managed to make an immediate reservation…even with the waiting list completely booked, _the teen thought amusedly.)

The shorter boy proceeded to frown. "Hmm…the situation doesn't look too good guys. The entranceway is completely blocked off, and from the look of those security guards, they'd kick us out of here before a person could even plead for bloody mercy."

Jou squinted his brown eyes and made an approving snort. "You can say that again. Gosh, ya' know who they remind me of? Those buffed-up beefsteaks that kicked us outta school from earlier!"

Honda shuddered and twitched his furry mustache in distaste. "Please. Spare me the agony of remembering all of that."

The blonde all the sudden punched a fist into his palm. "Hey! I got an idea!" Jou turned to Anzu and elbowed her in the ribs. "You think you could go up there and flirt with all those guys while we sneak in from behind?"

_Slap. _

Mutter, mutter. "I was just _joking_…" Mumble, mumble.

"You better have been joking!" There was a pause. "Come on, let's go to the back. Maybe there's another entrance…"

The foursome their way clumsily through the bushes, though not without escaping the tricky pathway without any harm at all. Multitudes of needles and various sharp little branches barred their path, and the majority, if not all four, suffered from a great deal of cuts and minor bruises.

"Ow! Oh NO…not another splinter!"

"Deal with it," remarked Yugi in an unsympathetic tone, for he too sported a few pieces of the unwanted splinters within the palm of his hand. Ignoring a wail of discomfort from Anzu, who was busy complaining about the indecency of crawling on all fours in a dress, he brushed a few bending leaves from the curve of his face and peeked out.

_Well, well, well. Luck seems to be on our side for once!_

"A brilliant stroke of luck, if I may say," whispered the shorter teen under his breath. He turned towards the sulking forms of his friends and smiled. "Hey, you guys! I think I might've found the perfect entrance way into the restaurant!"

The four of them staggered out of the bushes, brushing undesired pieces of leaves and dust from the bases of their bodies.

Jou shook his hair, sending millions of un-welcomed twigs into the vulnerable eyes of his surrounding individuals. "About time! I was afraid we'd be stuck out here standing around like a bunch of clueless idiots for the rest of the night!" He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "...Good god, what the hell _is _this thing anyway?"

"I think it's a wine cellar, Jou," Yugi replied calmly as he examined the exterior. "Lattanzi Ristorante is, after all, quite well-known for its ingenious variety of the best wine in the entire country. From what I've heard, they have approximately 153 different brands!"

"Hmmm…wine cellar, eh?" quipped Honda as he went down on his knees and examined the wooden trapdoor. "So you're telling me that this cellar over here is filled to the brink with every known alcoholic beverage in the entire world?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Don't you even think of touching a single bottle within this storage Honda. Unless of course, you want to get a dosage of pepper spray in your eyes!"

The teen blinked surprisingly. "You have pepper spray?"

"No, but Anzu does. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind the least bit if I temporarily borrowed it from her."

The brunette gave an affirmative nod.

_Aw, shucks. _

"Stand back, you guys, while I open this thing over here!" Yugi produced a small device and placed it against the metallic coolness of the padlock. There was slight whirring noise and with a small click, the gigantic lock flipped opened.

"Oh wow. That's a pretty spiffy lil' gadget you've got over there!" whistled Jounouchi as the tri-color haired teen yanked the lock from the handle with timed efficiency. "How does that thing work anyway?"

The youth held up the device and smiled. "See this circuit over here? It produces a small electromagnetic strike which disengages the targeted lock in a split instance!" With his two small hands, he tugged on the handles of the trapdoor and gave a massive heave.

It didn't budge at all.

Yugi frowned and looked toward his three friends in disapproval. "Ahem! A little help over here?"

Three pairs of eyes blinked blankly before realization dawned upon their faces.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Yugi…"

"Didn't mean it that way…"

Jounouchi fastened his hands onto the handles, "Okay! When I say three, all of us start pulling alright? One, two, THREE!"

The trapdoor was heaved open, sending a small cloud of dust to rise from the mass that caused the four teens to wrinkle their noses in discomfort.

Yugi peeked into the entrance way and sniffed the air.

"Well, I was definitely right about the wine cellar part," briskly commented the shorter teen as he craned his head towards the dimly lit opening. Yugi paused for a brief instant, took a deep breath, and launched himself down into the waiting aperture.

Jounouchi let out a dramatic "Yugi! Are you OKAY?" and quickly barreled into the opening with a slight 'oomph.' Anzu and Honda gave each other an amused look and both shrugged, following the flight of their two friends.

* * *

"…Girgliata Mista di Carni…well-mixed and grilled combination of lamb, chicken and scrumptious veal…Pollo Lattanzi, half chicken dabbed with fresh rosemary and a clover of garlic…"

"Ummm…repeat that again?"

The waiter, a boorish and dry looking man of about 40, appeared a bit miffed and straightened his collar with a slight flick of his finger. "Tortellonial Podomoro, homemade noodles filled with veal chicken in tomato sauce…"

"Hmmm…let me see that menu for a second," Yami grabbed the menu from the waiter, ignoring the small cry of disbelief with apathetic indifference. His eyebrows furrowed with concentration as he attempted to read the flowing script-like words inked onto the sheet.

With that, the former Pharaoh tentatively hovered a finger next to the words, "Carppaccio di Salmone" and jabbed at the name with hard-pressed finality. "This one. I want this one."

"The thin, fresh salmon with lemon and extra virgin olive oil?" the waiter offered, scribbling the phrase upon his beige agenda in readiness.

"Yes, the Car…salmon thing…that's the one," managed the crimson eyed teen, completely aware of how utterly ridiculous he must sound attempting to speak in Italian. Yami heard a faint cough to his side and frowned, knowing immediately that it was Kaiba, indirectly commenting on his less than polished attempt in speaking the foreign language.

And sure enough, there he was, sitting there like the refined depiction of lounging arrogance; smirk permanently merged within the angular curve of his face, and eyes gleaming with that ever-present flash of non-stopping amusement.

"That will be all for now, thank you very much," smiled Yami as he handed his menu to the waiter, brushing aside his golden bangs as a minor breeze infiltrated the area. The wild-haired teen than pointed a finger at the reclining figure in accusation. "And you. Don't even think of saying anything."

"Assumptions, assumptions, Yami. Jumping to conclusions is never a wise thing to do," quipped Seto as he scanned the menu.

"Hmm…an Insalata di Arucola with a light cover of vinegrette…along with a Ceciata with extra olive oil if I may ask." The CEO let out a cold smile. "And make it quick, _cameriere_." -2-

The brunette carried out the entire speech with flawless elocution; not a trace of awkwardness even slightly hinted within each individual word that left his lips.

Yami found it to be incredibly unfair.

"You know…" he began, settling his scarlet eyes upon the lithe figure of the man across from him, "…it wouldn't have hurt if you had offered to help with the food names, Kaiba."

Seto raised an eyebrow in polite surprise. "Now why would I have done that, Yami?"

"Well, let me think about that for a second…oh yes! So that I wouldn't have looked like some clueless idiot..! That's why!"

"But that would've ruined the fun…" slowly said Seto as he picked a few grapes from the extravagant fruit dish lying in the center of table. "I had preferred to see you struggle along instead. It's much more enjoyable that way." The brunette slipped a single grape into his mouth and smiled. "Hm…these are good. Here, have a grape, Yami."

The wild-haired teen scowled at the offer and waved it away. "I don't want a grape, Kaiba! Can't you see that we're in the middle of a very serious argument over here?"

"Argument? I had the feeling that we were getting along quite splendidly." Seto bit down upon another grape, effectively breaking the smooth exterior and into the succulent coolness of moist sweetness. "Yami, you really should try these grapes over here. You know what, hand me your plate right now and I'll give you some."

"I told you, I don't want any of your stupid grapes. You can keep them all to your self and eat the whole lot for all I care!"

Seto frowned. "I'm telling you, you're missing out on some good stuff over here."

Yami sent him a withering look. "It's quite alright; I think I might be able to survive. Besides, I know how much you dislike to share and everything."

The CEO furrowed his eyebrows in disagreement. "That is completely and entirely false. Where did you hear such an atrocious statement like that?"

The former Pharaoh tossed his hair back, multi-colored locks rustling slightly in the dimly lit glow of the light. "I didn't hear it from anyone. I naturally assumed from your actions in the limo, that's all."

"Assuming yet again, Yami. Didn't you hear what I told you from before about jumping to conclusions?" He leaned forward and dropped a few grapes onto Yami's dish. "There, I'm sharing with you right now."

The former Pharaoh blinked incredulously. "You expect me to change my opinion about you just because you decided to share a few meager grapes with me?" He looked at the grapes in minor distaste.

"Of course. And besides, I know how much you secretly want to put those round grapes into that mouth of yours."

Yami made a face. "You have no idea on how wrong that just sounded, Kaiba."

"What are you trying to imply, Yami?"

A faint blush appeared on his face and he fiddled around with the napkin that lay on his lap in slight embarrassment. "Gosh, I don't know what to do with you." The slender youth stared sullenly at the scattered grapes upon his plate and picked one up with the tips of his two fingers.

"Oh, just eat it. One couldn't possible hurt." And with that, Seto placed another grape within his mouth to emphasize his statement.

Yami waved it around in the air. "Promise me that if I do eat it, you'll stop it with the stupid grape talk."

The brunette sucked at his fingertip, which was delicately covered with a light coating of stained grape juice. He gave the spirit a charming smile. "Love, just put that goddamn grape into your mouth."

The former Pharaoh scowled and pushed the miniature fruit through his lips.

The moment his teeth broke through the protective surface of brilliant smoothness, a sweet and sudden tanginess burst through his mouth in rippling delight. The taste was cool, lingering, and abundant; vaguely reminding the spirit of emerald foliage and light peppermint leaves. It was brief and somewhat poignant, with its fresh taste of vermillion green.

"Oh wow, it does taste good…" Yami murmured, chewing slowly and than swallowing. He looked up and noticed that the billionaire had a peculiar expression upon his face. And as hard as he tried, the former Pharaoh just couldn't quite place his finger upon what it was…

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Seto didn't reply, only getting up slightly from his chair and leaning forward. Yami blinked in surprise as the brunette gently took his chin between his two fingers, lithe digits firmly making contact with his skin. Then with his napkin, the CEO dabbed at the soft fragment of skin just underneath the curve of his parted lips.

He leaned back into his chair and folded the napkin back onto his lap.

"You had a bit of grape juice over there."

_Oh._

Yami supposed he should've said thank you.

But…he didn't.

He just couldn't.

* * *

"Okay…ready you guys? On the count of three…"

They were SO not ready.

After the four of them had gracefully tumbled into the wine cellar, the quartet had spent about the next 15 minutes attempting to find their way out of the -now dubbed by them- "murderous hell hole." Honda, being the wonderful person he was, had closed the two trap doors, thus officially throwing the room into absolute darkness. With that, the four teenagers had completely freaked, dominating the cellar with hysterical screaming, crying, and total chaos. It was truly a miracle that they managed to find the exit, though not without damaging a few wine bottles in the process.

Yugi had opened the doorway slightly, peeking through the gap to make sure the coast was clear.

"Alright you guys. This is IT. This is the moment where we make our move."

Jounouchi looked up startled. "Move? What move? I thought we were all just gonna slip in quietly like a buncha customers or something!"

The shorter teen shook his head. "Ain't gonna work in here. A bunch of customers all the way wandering in this section of the restaurant? I don't think so." Yugi paused. "Nope, we're going to have to find another way."

"Another way? Another way? Is another way even possible?"

A scolding glare. "Of course Anzu! There is ALWAYS another way!"

Honda looked at Yugi in curiosity. "So what's your plan?"

The purple eyed teen smiled benignly. "It's simple. All we have to do is knock out four waiters, put on their uniforms, and play the part as an attendant!"

"WHAT?" screamed Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda in unison.

"Yugi…you have got to be kidding me…!"

"We can't do that!"

"Whoah…dude…that's just too risky!"

Yugi put a hand up into the air. "Hey, it's either this or we go back outside and drive back home you guys. Which I am absolutely sure that none of you people want to do, not after all that we've accomplished so far."

Total silence.

"…He's right ya' know?" said Jounouchi. He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "We've all been through way too much to give up now. Come on! Let's all finish what we came here to do!"

"That's right!" professed Anzu. "All for one and one for all!"

"Yeah! We ain't no bunch of losers! We're all WINNERS!"

"Okay, Honda, I think we should stop now."

A sheepish grin. "Oh yeah. My bad."

The tri-color haired boy stole a quick peek through the small opening and let out an immediate squeal. "Oh, oh, oh! There's a group of waiters coming this way like right now!"

"Alright. Anzu and Honda, you guys go to the right over there and stay hidden behind those shelves. Jou and I'll hide behind this door and knock them out flat with this handy-dandy wooden plank I just so happened to find lying on the floor over here. You guys can use this," he tossed a wooden rod towards the two. Yugi jerked his thumb to the corner while he and Jounouchi sidled up besides the shadowy outline of the door.

The entrance opened, spilling out a sudden burst of light and cheerful laughter. Four shadowy figures made their way casually in, blissfully ignorant of the impending doom that was waiting for them.

"Eh! Satoshi-san! What was it that the guy wanted? A Cabernet Sauvignon? Or was it a Dom Perignon?

"You mean you don't know? God, this is just great…here, just take the both of them."

Yugi let out a whisper. "Okay…ready you guys? On the count of three…" He held up three fingers so that Anzu and Honda could see them.

"One…two…"

One of the waiters turned around.

"…THREE!"

* * *

There was a shifting of cloth.

"Hm! I do believe that that went quite well!"

The unconscious forms of four waiters all laid in a neat little pile on the floor, while another four figures stood over them in beaming triumph.

_We totally rock. _

"Yep, it sure did!" brightly commented Jonouchi as he straightened out his shirt. "I mean, sure we'll all be plagued with absolute guilt for the rest of our lives for knocking out a bunch of innocent bystanders—"

Yugi smiled serenely. "Hey, as they say. All's fair in love and war." He turned around in a circle and rolled up his sleeves once more.

"Okay, now this is truly IT. We're all gonna go out there and find out exactly what dining area both Yami and Kaiba-san are currently at!"

Despite the shorter boy's obvious enthusiasm, Anzu hesitantly frowned. "And when we do get there, what will we do?"

"We'll figure **that **out once we actually get there."

* * *

"My GOD Kaiba, how rude can you possibly get?"

There was a casual sip of wine. "In this case, extremely."

"And you're proud of it by any chance?"

There was an affirmative nod. "You better believe it."

_Gahhh…_

Yami made a vicious stab at his finely cooked salmon and proceeded to wave his fork around the air in obvious irritation. "He was only trying to pour me a glass of wine for heaven's sake! There was absolute no reason as to why you had to scare the living daylights out of him!"

Seto settled back once again within his chair. "I didn't scare the living daylights out of him Yami. I was merely attempting to intimidate the man."

The former Pharaoh rolled his eyes. "Which you did an absolutely **splendid** job on."

"I know," calmly replied the billionaire, not the slightest hint of humiliation within the tone of his voice, "besides, I didn't like the ignorant fool anyway."

Yami swallowed and stirred his piece of food in a small pool of lemon juice. "He was not an ignorant fool, thank you very much! In fact, the guy was a perfectly likeable young man! I don't understand how you couldn't have seen that…"

"Likeable? Please Yami, the man was practically _flirting_ with you. You couldn't possibly expect me to just sit here and tolerate such a form of action."

The former Pharaoh frowned for the umpteenth time. "Flirting? Dear heavens, what makes you think that he was flirting with me at all?"

"Yami, stop playing the part of the clueless and naïve teenage girl. You know perfectly well that that man was downright honing for your affections."

"Honing for my affections? Well you certainly seem to know quite a lot," coolly remarked the wild-haired teen, velvet encased fingers tightening dramatically upon his silver fork in frustration. "…I seriously think that you're just being over paranoid."

Seto placed his wine glass upon the table with a firm click upon the table. "Paranoid? Do you want me to act out the entire scene to convince that overly trustworthy mind of yours over there?" To prove his point, the CEO promptly got off from his seat and circled the table with fluid readiness until he was right behind the spirit. And before Yami even realized what exactly was going on, the brunette had lightly placed his chin upon the small hollow area upon the curvature of his neck.

Another hand made its way disturbingly close to the base of his arm.

Yami froze at that exact moment.

Hot air slowly caressed the juncture in between his neck in languorous draughts, and he felt a low murmur of a voice delicately fondling his skin with a deep sense of rich huskiness. Lithe fingers ghosted his arm in deliberate strokes, blatant and almost obvious in its continuing descent upon the slender arm.

There was a whisper that moistened the fragment of skin beneath the murmuring lips of the billionaire.

"And more wine for you…dearest, if I may so _humbly _ask?"

Seto slowly pried the wine glass from Yami's fingers and poured a scant amount of liquid within the delicate cup of transparency and light.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe…he daren't breathe, not even once.

A drop of the red wine fell upon the former Pharaoh's neck in a feel of faint of wetness.

Seto slowly placed the cup upon the table. "And that my _dear..._was what I would call flirting."

And with the tip of his tongue, Seto flicked at the drop of red wine that stained the curve of Yami's neck.

The slender teen yelped and briskly turned around, immediately swatting the brunette's hand away. "Stop that!" He shoved the billionaire away, more outraged than embarrassed at the action.

Okay…maybe it was the other way around instead.

"Of all the things…the man did no such thing!" Yami muttered furiously, hand clutching at his scarf.

Seto smiled briefly before he made his towards his chair in refined coolness. "Perhaps not, but I dare say the man would've probably done the same exact thing if given the chance to."

"Oh, I get it now," interjected Yami. "You were jealous of him, weren't you?"

There was another sip. "You damn well better believe it."

The former Pharaoh nearly dropped his own glass of wine in total shock.

* * *

"Hey…I think I see them!"

"Oh yeah, can't mistake that mop of tri-colored hair! It's Yami alright."

"Oh my god! Is that chicken I smell over here?"

"Jou, calm down over there. The last thing that we need is for you to start drooling all over yourself."

"Okay…let's split like right now…here, let's all take a tray and pretend that we're serving something…"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

* * *

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not going."

"Of course you are. Now stop arguing with me and let's go."

"You don't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'no' don't you?"

"Yami. Come with me right now or I swear I'll carry you over there myself."

"Kaiba. I CAN'T **DANCE**."

"Don't be modest, Yami," chided Seto as he attempted to persuade the spirit. "I'm sure that you aren't _that_ horrible."

"Oh, thanks a whole lot, Kaiba," replied the former Pharaoh as he resisted an effort to roll his eyes. He swatted at the hand that was currently encircling his slender wrist. "No, I refuse to go up there and make a fool of myself. I told you from before. I can't dance for my life."

"Well, in that case…" the CEO tugged even more insistently upon the tri-color haired teen. And with his greater strength, he soon triumphed in the end; successfully pulling the slender boy out of the chair and into his arms, "…I'll just have to teach you."

With that being said, Yami was dragged unwillingly up towards the spiraling steps, with Seto's arm wrapped around his shoulders in total resolve, guiding him towards the midnight air and twinkling brightness of the shining stars.

* * *

"Oh my freaking GOD, where are they going?"

"I think they're going up there to dance…"

"Yami…dance? I'm sorry but he can't dance even if his life depended upon it!"

"Honda!"

"Hey, it's true…"

There was a smile. "I agree. All the more reason to follow the two of them…!"

* * *

Water lilies skimmed the surface of the huge expanse of flowing liquid, lush foliage burgeoning forth in vivid strands of brilliant green and budding red. The murmuring of a distant waterfall punctured the air in light, soothing strokes; blending artfully with the drawn out flight of whispering music.

Couples either wandered toward the edges of the water in timid curiosity -slender fingers pointed in delight at the bending curves of soft petals- or danced gracefully away, rather like water itself with its sinuous weaves of remarkable fluidity.

…others were simply content in chatting quietly away, casting brief and beaming looks towards the illuminating glow of the overhead moon.

Seto and Yami were an acceptation in this case.

The wine must truly be getting to him by now. For Yami felt incredibly light-headed, if not downright woozy from the intoxicating substance. The melodious drift of the music seemed to move along his body in waves of spice and flavorsome zest, nudging his form closer to the light, midnight scent of golden cologne.

His head nodded forward while his arms wrapped itself instinctively around Seto's neck.

"Can't dance…" Yami mumbled in a slight slur. "Kaiba, you idiot…can't you see that I just can't dance?

"Don't say can't." Seto smirked lightly, moving his hand towards the soft hair at the base of the spirit's neck in slow, moving fondles. "Just…dance."

The former Pharaoh staggered clumsily forward, his attempt to copy the CEO's slow and subtle movements only served to increase his awareness on how utterly ridiculous he must look.

His chin made contact with the black expensive cloth of the billionaire's shoulder. "I don't wanna try…my feet are all out of step with the music and I feel like a baboon walking on wooden stilts…hey…" Yami raised his head and blinked blearily. "…don't you smirk at me, Kaiba…"

"…this isn't working…"

Seto lowered his face until his breath just barely grazed across the surface of Yami's face. "Feel the music, Yami. No, no, don't look at me. Close your eyes now and feel it…touch it, caress it…be **inside** it…" -3-

Yami unconsciously rested his head against the crook of Seto's shoulder and closed his eyes, golden bangs contrasting sharply with the midnight black in startling difference. He felt one of the brunette's hands slide to his hips, while the other buried itself within his many locks of multi-colored flare…moving him so that they danced like waves upon the ocean blue.

He tried to feel the music like Seto had said, tried to be inside the swelling waves of lingering notes…

"I'm the one leading…all you have to do is follow."

He felt a warm breath embrace the base of his neck.

"…feel the music…"

And so Yami lost himself, within the dizzying swirl of alcoholic delight and the pulsating throb of ardent warmth.

* * *

"Awww…look at the two of them!"

"…sniff…it's so sweet…"

"Man…Yami is so drunk over there…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe that he's actually dancing with Kaiba over there!" growled Jounouchi as he glared at the pair. He took a fumbling step towards the two of them. "That is it, I'm gonna go up there and march right up…!"

Yugi let out a small gasp. "No! Jou! Stop it—no, no!" He grabbed onto the blonde's shirt. "Jou, you idiot…NO!"

In their brief struggle, the two of them had stumbled forward, colliding against one of the dancing couples that stood perhaps a few feet away from both the billionaire and the former Pharaoh.

The lady and the gentleman let out a small squawk of surprise and staggered back a few steps, colliding effectively with yet another couple. The result was some sort of a domino effect, eventually leading to Seto and Yami as they wandered towards the edge of the water garden.

Blue eyes looked up temporarily, just as a screaming young woman crashed into him in a flight of waving arms and lacy frills.

Might it be said that it was an effective collision, a collision that caused both Yami and Seto to fall headfirst into the waters of the waiting lake.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

1-: This was a line adapted from Arthur Golden's Memoirs of a Geisha. Gorgeous book, I suggest all of you to go read it if you haven't.

2-: C_ameriere _means "waiter" in Italian. At least I think so. I don't speak Italian. I used to take French and am now learning Japanese, Italian ain't one of my languages.

3-: The "be inside the music" was taken from Janet Fitch's White Oleander. Another book which I recommend.

* * *

**A/N: **They argue about grapes, waiters, bipolar-ness, and flirt at the same time. I swear, give me a random subject and I will somehow make the two of them argue with each other about it.

It's fun.

And I had to cut this off once again. Supposedly, Seto and Yami were supposed to go somewhere...else, after their lil incident in water. But this chapter turned out to be way too long. Did not want to bombard your brain with too much horrible written shtuff, so I just stopped. And I got tired. You can clearly see that I my writing-juice just ran out towards the end with the dancing.

And yes indeed, Jou, Anzu, Honda and Yugi will always stalk our lil honey buddies to the end of time. :) They managed to ruin yet another lovey dovey scene!

**Next Chapter: **Our two bunnies hit it out in! –gasp- Seto's Mansion! Where they will argue some more, fool around, get to know each other and…**BOND THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU PPLS!** XDDDD Along with…(maybe Im not too sure…) umm, nahh, I won't tell you…Seto does get mad though. Really mad! XD (But its a cool type of angry ness!)

I don't care what my mind's telling me. I'm gonna start on a _new fic_. It's gonna be an **AU **with magic and adventure sort of shtuff.

I will now go to sleep.

**Review please? **Cheer me up with something to read? Give me feedback? I don't know what to bribe you guys with now. Can't really beat an everlasting supply of chocolate ice cream! O.o


	7. A Souvenir

**A/N: **Am in very twitchy and (yet!) happy mood at this moment. I'm twitchy because I had to type this chapter all over again, due to stupid, stupid spyware that totally crashed my computer AND deleted all my files. I am also twitchy because that chapter was **A LOT** longer than this one over here, but due to my horrible memory and abundance of frustration with having my stuff gone, this Chapter 7 turned out to be, possibly, the shortest chapter in this fic over here. (And prolly not as good as the original T.T) So that really, really sucks.

I am happy because I cannot believe that my fic has just passed the 100 review line O.o Never ever, ever did I ever think that there would be people who would actually -like- to read my fics! Especially this one! O.o Why, oh why do you people enjoy it? X.x I am confuzzled beyond everything! O.O lolz! Gosh, you guys are so awesome! XD **I love each and every one of you! XD **If I could, I would hugg you pplz right now, but you guys'll hafta do with an imaginary-computer-online one...! _GROUP HUG_! XDDD Oh yeah, and **Tom Riddle** is the hottest thing in the entire world!... :)

Okay, enuff of my twitchy and happy moods. This took long enuff to update, I shouldn't waste your time babbling. :D This is random and I typed it all up in a spick of a spat, but I promise I will make it up in the next chapter! So! Behold, my very pointless chapter, where total nonsense rules! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **A Souvenir 

How do you define happiness? Or even measure it?

With words? Trinkets? Or little tokens of gold and materialistic gleam?

What is Happiness? That intangible thing that lingers within the recesses of your heart; yet leaves as quickly as it had come?

Tell me…

What is Happiness? What is it—

And what is it _not_?

Tell me…

Tell me

Tell me

Seto stopped and looked at the screen of his computer; his blue eyes gleaming faintly from the glow of the silent monitor.

His fingers paused in their hurried movements, individual digits lingering upon the cool and metallic feel of lifeless keys.

His lips pressed themselves into a thin line.

"Delete last entry," Seto Kaiba commanded.

There was a small noise.

"Last entry, deleted," stated the computer voice.

And so the screen remained blank—

With only the blinking cursor as the sole witness to the inner thoughts of the CEO.

* * *

"I don't know whether I should be amused or incredibly irritated by this." 

"How about we forget amusement and irritation…and concentrate instead on being pleasantly _infuriated_?"

Yami hiccupped and stumbled slightly, dragging himself out of the water in a flurry of clumsy movements. Shoving his blonde bangs out of his eyes in a careless sweep, the former Pharaoh plucked at his not-so-lustrous outfit in minor annoyance, a frown lightly settling upon his face as he examined the extent of the damage done.

His former sleek and mellifluous attire was completely drenched, hugging his form in a wet and disgustingly clingy fashion. Droplets of water were studded everywhere in the spirit's magnificent multi-colored flare, resembling tiny and clear-like pearls within the wavering glimpse of the mocking moon. Yami's frown deepened even more when he felt at the dampness of his leather pants; years upon years of experience with the garment enlightening him with an adequate hypothesis that _wet _leather pants would be extremely difficult to remove.

But Yami had more important things to worry about this moment. The sudden contact with skin-chilling water had brought about one positive thing. It had broken the alcoholic haze with the effectiveness of a sharply held knife, the unexpected douse of liquid dispersing a clear-cut path through his befuddled mind. Mind you, Yami was not completely "undrunkenfied," but he had a decent amount of reason left within his head.

A decent amount of reason that told him quite clearly that Seto Kaiba was most likely about to go forth on a killing spree. And that he, being the moral and only person that had the guts to stand up to the wrath of the CEO, had to prevent him from doing so.

No problem, right?

Yami staggered once again, propelling his body slightly forward until a steadying hand grabbed at his wrist. Crimson eyes blinked blankly at the ferocious gleam of ice blue eyes, finely-blended shades of azure unable to hide the barely restrained glint of anger.

"Are you alright?" questioned Seto. There was a slight quaver to the voice, the cool façade that the brunette so deftly carried about with such ease weakening temporarily, his ice-laced tone melting slightly from the anger he currently felt. The hand around Yami's wrist tightened, a small increasing pressure that illustrated the smidgen of concern that was, perhaps, also present within the smoldering flares of muted fury.

Yami opened his mouth to reply with a comforting response as luminous and calming as a person could ever hope to suffice, but Seto interrupted him before the soothing draught could be administered.

"Good because I'm about to **destroy** this wretched thing of a restaurant."

_Well…that's not good. _

Yami blinked and opened his mouth once again but Seto was already well on his way towards the path of havoc and complete annihilation, glaring beautifully at the surrounding people in a manner of concealed distaste.

His gaze settled on a frightened looking waiter, who literally jumped as Seto motioned for him to come forward.

"You, over there. Come here this instance—Yes, YOU with the atrociously colored hair and abnormally large freckles—hurry, before I lose my temper—"

The waiter blinked as the words were absorbed within his brain and then proceeded to scowl heavily. "Hey! If you want my help, I'd advise that you choose your words more carefully!"

Seto sent him a withering look. "I can call you whatever I want, **boy**. And I suggest that you take your own advice…I could have you fired and thrown in jail in a split second."

"Well, I would like to see you try!"

"Please, don't _tempt _me any further."

"Pish. Just as I thought! I bet you were just bluffing!"

The insults bounced back and forth, causing the majority of the people's heads to swerve from the right and then to the left; eyes following the line of verbal abuse with hints of amusement and wavering disbelief. Yami simply fished a piece of sliced banana from the trays of one of the shell-shocked waiters and chewed on the fruit in quiet thoughtful ness.

_I should probably really do something, _thought the former Pharaoh, gnawing at the pale entity as he flicked his eyes from the flaming red hair of the bellowing waiter to the tousled brown locks of the less-than-delighted CEO. _But where would I start? _He fumbled for a glass of clear liquid, the waiter still completely unaware of the teen's actions, and sipped blankly.

There was a light surge of bubbly foam within his mouth.

_Knowing Kaiba, he'd probably crush that guy over there like a piece of watermelon or something…_Yami supposed wisely, hiccupping for a second time as he gulped down the liquid. He probably should've felt worried or even mildly concerned for the doomed fate of the brash busboy, but at the moment, Yami didn't care. Oddly, the world seemed like such a happier place right now.

"Oh? And what if I'm not bluffing, as you say?" Seto calmly countered.

The waiter puffed himself up and declared in challenging war tone, "Well then, bring it _on_, **BUB**!"

"With pleasure," hissed Seto, a seeming haze of crackling doom enveloping his figure as the brunette's eyes darkened ominously, not unlike the echoing grumble of an imminent storm at the moment of its watery glory. Yet amidst the creeping shadows of antagonism and bitter resentment, there was a small tinge of grey familiarity that tainted the recesses of his mind, a familiarity that literally reeked of déjà vu; the loser-thing of a waiter reminding him strongly of a certain someone…

… he made a threatening move towards the opposite figure—

--when Yami sneezed at that exact moment.

Seto froze and quickly glanced at the former Pharaoh. His blue eyes took in Yami's dripping bangs plastered against his pale forehead, as well as the rivulets of waters flowing steadily down the boy's curved cheek. Droplets of the liquid were shed continuously off the youth's figure in fragilely-spun spheres, due to the constant shivering the former Pharaoh was exhibiting from the night air.

He had an odd and glassy look within his eyes…

Seto let out a derisive noise and waved his hand at the red-head waiter in distaste. "Forget it, I have more important matters to deal with rather than obliterating an insignificant idiot like you."

Ignoring the indignant sputters of the freckled boy (What! I'll show you whose the insignificant idiot you…idiot!) the brunette raised himself to his absolute height and stature, coldly requesting to the nearest individual that he immediately relieve himself of his jacket.

After a panicked babble of "Of course—here you go--will I be getting it ba—? Not getting it back? Well…umm…okay then…" at which the person proceeded to stare at his shoes in a sudden feat of feigned interest, the poor man perhaps all the more too frightened to do anything else than quail in the domineering presence of a certain ice-spun CEO.

Muttering something that vaguely sounded like, "mumbling fool", Seto wrapped the jacket around Yami's shoulders and observed politely at the glazed look within the former Pharaoh's crimson eyes.

"Chilly?" he commented lightly, wrapping the silken coat more tightly around the spirit's slender form.

"I'm shivering, Kaiba, what else do you think I would be? Sweltering hot?" Yami derided in a slurred drawl. He took another sip of the liquid within the glass and swallowed. "You know, Kaiba. That was really rude of you, taking that guys jacket without his permission. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Seto merely smiled faintly. "What did you expect me to do? I don't suppose that my wet thing of jacket could do much in keeping you warm. Besides, I'm sure the man didn't mind at all."

He coolly glanced at the individual, causing the man to shake his head wildly and stammer a decent acquiescence in response. "See? All too happy to help."

Yami let out another indiscernible mumble. Seto frowned lightly and brought his hand up to the boy's forehead, brushing aside the damp bangs so that they gleamed faintly within the gathering light.

"You're drunk," he stated flatly, flicking his blue eyes immediately to the glass Yami was casually holding.

"I am NOT. Besides, I only had a few sips of this bubbly thing over here."

"Yes, you are. Goodness, I never knew that you had such a low alcohol tolerance level, Yami."

There was a gape of indignation. "I do NOT have a low tolerance level!" furiously commented the former Pharaoh, a tumble of bedazzled flare and sodden silk. He stumbled a little; Seto's gripping hand upon the small of his back the only thing that prevented him from falling over like a complete idiot.

He lifted himself imperiously. "Drunken people can't walk properly and make a fool of themselves."

"Which is exactly what you're doing, Yami."

The former Pharaoh scowled. "Go eat a banana and shut up, Kaiba."

Seto raised his eyebrow in pleasant amusement. "Why a banana?"

"Because it has plenty of potassium, that's why. Besides, it's the only fruit I have in my hand right now." Yami made a face at the object and twirled his half-eaten slice of banana within the tips of fingers, pressing the fruit to the CEO's lips. "Ew. I don't want this now. Here, you eat it."

"Yami. You dipped that thing in melted cheese and spaghetti sauce."

"Your point?"

"My point is that no person in the right state of mind would eat such a thing." Seto paused, gripping Yami's shoulders in a tighter hold as the boy swayed unexpectedly, and then continued. "And you do realize that about every single person in this area is currently staring at you as if you were on the verge of insanity, right?"

"Oh, fine. Don't eat the banana then."

"Were you listening to me at all?"

"Of course I was listening to you! And I'm gonna prove it right now," Yami turned and glared ferociously at the eye-boggling mass of people surrounding him. "I don't like any you people over here. I'm gonna send you all to the **Shadow Realm**."

It seemed that the time had come for drastic action.

Without a single warning, Seto scooped Yami up into his arms, carrying the former Pharaoh towards the open doorway as if he were a giggling bride on the day of their beloved honeymoon. Except that instead of sighing romantically in the love-struck way teenage girls always sigh in, Yami let out an indignant squawk, which was followed by a spectacular display of kicks and flailing arms.

"Kaiba! Just what in Ra's name do you think you're doing?"

"Ouch—I can't believe that you just **hit **me—I'm carrying you out of the restaurant. What else does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't need you to carry me! Go kidnap some one that's actually incapable of using their legs!" Yami spun around and pointed fiercely. "See that old lady over there? Carry her instead!"

"Don't insult me, Yami. If you're saying that I should exchange your gorgeous body for some old decrepit form of a lady than you're even more drunk than I thought you were."

"Number one, I am NOT drunk for the third and last time and number two, let me tell you that flattery will only get you so far, Kaiba. You better put me down right now!"

"I was only stating the truth, was that so bad at all?"

"Hmmm, I suppose not…"commented the former Pharaoh, slightly pacified. Yami tilted his head upwards, only to be met with an eyeful of water. He wrinkled his nose as another drop of water made contact with his cheek. "Geez Kaiba, you're dripping all over me..."

"You're wet enough as it is, so you shouldn't mind at all."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Of course I mind! It's just downright annoying! What sort of person doesn't care if their body keeps getting soaked in water?

"A person with a body that looks so much better when it's wet, of course," smirked Seto.

Yami blinked blearily and glanced at the billionaire in question. "Are you trying to imply something, Kaiba?"

Seto adjusted his arms and lowered his face, a single wet tendril of auburn colored hair clinging to Yami's forehead. "Let's just say you can take it whatever way you want, Yami."

He shook his head for the umpteenth time, sending a faint shower of clear mist into the air as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, "Gosh, Kaiba you freak, I sometimes _wonder _about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"You bet I do," the tri-color haired boy firmly enunciated, waving a finger commandingly within the air. "It's because so many things about you irk the hell outta me. Like for instance, why exactly you forced me into this date over here. I've puzzled myself about that until I think my brain might've melted from such an overload of thinking."

"Really now?" Seto remarked.

"That's right, you better believe it!" answered Yami in a postively loud tone. The spirit brought his face closer to the billionaire's. "So, as payment that is justly earned, here's something for **you** to puzzle about…"

Wheat colored hair intertwined gently with mahogany streaks, fluid strands of color mingling together like sinuous ribbons wavering in the wind.

And with that, Yami lightly pressed his lips against the brunette's mouth and kissed him.

* * *

"Well, now…that was quite an interesting spectacle." 

"I swear! Teenagers these days!"

"…I don't remember ever being so remotely peculiar back in the days when I was a young fledging!"

"Here, here!"

"That guy _stole _my jacket…"

"Jou, I hope you are very happy with everything now."

The quartet had scurried into the less crowded area of the restaurant and was currently whispering in a series of _extremely _furious tones. Well, at least Yugi was, to Jounouchi of course.

"I mean, HONESTLY Jou!" scolded Yugi, fixing the sulking face of the accused victim at hand with a look of intense annoyance. "Not only did you send Yami and Kaiba into that water garden -seriously, Jou! I **told you **not to bother them!- but you risked exposing our identities -which, might I mention, that we all worked so _hard _into constructing- when you foolishly started that stupid argument with Kaiba! And that's not all!"

Jounouchi jerked his head up from his original duck of shame-faced mellow-ness. "What! You can't mean that I caused even more trouble!"

Yugi glared at the teen with a look that clearly said otherwise. Anzu and Honda hovered in the background, nodding ferociously as their shorter friend stomped his foot in random intervals, occasionally slipping in an accusing, "Yeah!" or a sorrowful sigh of "We **told **you, Jou."

All in all, the poor blonde was not in the most delightful of all moods. _Did I really cause all of **that**? _thought Jounouchi, his ears literally smoking from all the accusations that were currently spilling out of Yugi's mouth. He had the vague and faint feeling that Yugi was diligently working into making him feel dreadfully guilty…

'Yes! You better believe it, **bub**! Not only all of that, but you have totally jeopardized this restaurant's reputation! Honestly, I was surprised that Kaiba didn't mention anything about suing the place—!" (At this, Anzu and Honda shook their heads and let out a loud, "FOR SHAME.")

And you know what? He was succeeding.

"Okay, okay!" Jou finally managed, covering his own two ears in hopes of drowning out the tangents. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just…just stop it with all the venting! It's starting to hurt my ears!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, spiked hair crackling with electricity while he placed his hands upon his hips. Anzu and Honda imitated similar stances, the teenage girl saying, "You better be, Jounouchi Katsuya. Our plan, our **brilliant** and oh so **wonderful** plan that all of us had worked _so_ **hard** to come up with—!"

"Alright, alright, you've got me literally melting from the guilt right now…I get the point!"

"…totally flawless and ingenious plan…!"

"I. Get. The. Point."

"Oh, sorry. I got a lil' carried away over there…Never knew that it was so much fun to make you feel guilty, Jou!"

"Ha. Ha. I noticed," the disgruntled blonde muttered dryly, clearly un-amused from all the horrible abuse he was experiencing. Who needed buffed up security guards and arrogant CEOs to insult you when your group of "friends" accomplished the deed just as effectively?

And yet he was still here, hanging out with this crazy bunch over here. He must be insane…

"Well, I suppose what's done is done," Yugi sighed tiredly, his hair levitating downwards as he calmed himself. "But really, Jou, what made you even think of marching up over there to Yami and Kaiba? You knew that we had to stay under cover! Why'd you do it?"

Jounouchi ducked his head downwards and hunched his shoulders up. "I dunno," he mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I guess…the image of Yami dancing with Rich Guy over there…it just…I dunno…"

"Ahh," professed Anzu immediately, halting her disapproving stares and slipping besides her down-faced friend in interest. "My woman's intuition is currently tingling at this moment!" she exclaimed wildly, disregarding the irked look that appeared on Jounouchi's face. She directed him with a serious stare and smiled benignly. "I suspect that you may be jealous, Jou."

"Yeah, I suppose that might be—WHAT! I'm not jealous! What are you talking— Anzu! Where are you getting all of this crap, anyway?"

"It's denial…I'm sensing it right now," muttered the blue-eyed girl to Honda and Yugi, the both of them gasping and looking at the blonde in shock.

"It's not jealousy, Anzu, you twit! I don't know where you're coming with all of this but…!"

"Number one, Mister Date-ruiner (at this Jounouchi's left eye twitched phenomenally) it's called a woman's intuition, which might I say, is almost always correct!" the girl proclaimed proudly. "And number two, if it isn't jealousy, than what is it?"

"That's simple! It's called, "I hate that stupid Seto Kaiba and because I hate Seto Kaiba I don't want to see Yami dancing with that stupid Seto Kaiba and because of that I –not purposefully- did what I did!" He huffed and exhaled dramatically. "So, there!"

Anzu peered at him with calculating blue eyes while Yugi and Honda tried not to laugh.

She chewed on her fingernail and then placed her hand underneath her chin. "I still think it's denial, Jou. But whatever, I suppose only time will tell."

"What's that supposed to mean!" screeched the blonde in total clueless ness.

"Alright, alright, Anzu, stop teasing him! Seriously, you're starting to sound like Kaiba with that tone of yours!" interjected Honda, ignoring the horrified look upon the girl's face.

Yugi shook his head in amusement, the argument lightening his mood dramatically. "God, Jou, you are just so much fun to listen to." He smiled all the sudden. "Well, let me tell you a lil' something that Jou's "date-ruining" skills have accomplished…that's actually good!"

"Really?" squawked the blonde, turning his head so fast that the three of them were surprised his neck hadn't spun a total 360.

"Well…good for Yami and Kaiba that is…"

Jounouchi furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion, while Anzu and Honda leaned in closer in interest. "What is it?"

Yugi smiled. "I think Yami's gonna have a little "sleepover" at a certain CEO's mansion…"

* * *

**To be continued…

* * *

** **A/N: **Unbelievable short. I hated it beyond everything. Nothing really happens but Aha! Cliffhanger! NYA. XD **SasameYuki! **I somehow managed to make them argue about bananas (though not very well...T.T) and **Prettyraven91**, I will make them argue about their heights!...in the next chapter!...:) 

**Next Chapter:** Lots of stuff. Yami goes and takes a bath in one of Seto's many, many and many bathrooms. Yami gets to accidentally see a not-fully-clothed steamy, wet Seto Kaiba. Seto gets to see a very embarrassed looking and very hot-looking Yami in only a towel. Yami gets lost, really really lost. And really, really flustered. Seto and Yami fight some more. Seto and Yami will find themselves in very touchy positions. Seto Kaiba and Yami will BOND. And maybe, just maybe, it'll be Seto who will make the move this time. And he won't be drunk like Yami! XD FLUFF! WHEE!

**Thank yous **to: Crimsoneyeddragon, xXcrystalangelxX, Mirielle, Sonia, lostlover1, anime-blade, santoryu, bnomiko, Mandy925892002, Sasameyuki, Mistress-of-eternal-darkness, SerenityMiral, Wintersslayer, Ashly, Yaoi Rules! (yes, yaoi does indeed rule! XD), sapphiretintedeyes, mellinde, Lomelindi, impatient person, Daje elle namte, Machi (Aww! I wuv you too! XD), Shadowoveregypt, thelly, Prettyraven91, Mizu, Desidera, Kuramarulez (O.o You're now interested in Seto/Yami? -gasp- yay! XD), Darleneartist. **I love you all! -hugs- **

I am hoping and hoping that I will have time to type Chapter 8 and actually update it **ON TIME**. (It would be great if I could:D) But, **unfortunately**, I am still in my HP craze mood...and...ummm...might..._drift off _into another category...I dunno if I'll actually write a fic about Harry Potter, most likely it'll be a one-shot, but currently, I have THE WORST obsession with Tom Riddle, and I swear, I hafta let it out! Otherwise, it will **CONSUME ME**! O.o

**Review**! Now! -roar- No, no that's too demanding...! O.o How about...review? Pweaz?...:D


End file.
